


truth

by valentinXalbus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare, kinda truth or dare I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinXalbus/pseuds/valentinXalbus
Summary: A fun clique tradition got Seongwoo and Daniel in an interesting situation.





	1. Chapter 1

KANG DANIEL [KDN]: fresh graduate, Seongwoo’s friend, currently looking for a job, straight

ONG SEONGWOO [OSW]: commercial model, Daniel’s friend, is a year older than Daniel, bisexual

 

Night

Inside a room on a beach resort.

 

 

Daniel is laying his blanket on the floor while Seongwoo is fixing his bed.

OSW: Hey Daniel. Stop with this gentleman shtick. It kinda bothers me that you’d volunteer to sleep on the floor while I get to sleep on a king size bed. We can share the bed together.

KDN: No, I’m really ok with it.

OSW: Oh c’mon. I might like guys, but I’m not that kind of person. I won’t take advantage of you or anything. The bed is _really_ spacious. We can divide it equally like real men.

 

Seongwoo and Daniel’s eyes meet and Seongwoo flashes a rigid smile.

KDN: You sure about that?

OSW: You won’t take advantage of me too right?

KDN: (laughs) Are you crazy?

OSW: Ok, Mr. Hetero, we could use the pillows as dividers.

KDN: Brilliant idea.

 

The two proceeds to arrange the excess pillows and divides the space equally. The two lie down on their designated spaces and does their own business. Daniel brings out Dan Brown’s Inferno while Seongwoo blasts classical music while relaxing.

OSW: Do you mind?

KDN: Oh not at all. Go ahead.

 

Seongwoo meditates. Daniel reads. Both of them cannot concentrate. Seongwoo turns off his music player. Daniel continues with his business.

OSW: I can’t believe our friends did this to us.

KDN: Same here.

OSW: They should be doing this to new members of the clique or to fresh… oh yeah. You’re a fresh grad. Congratulations!

KDN: Thanks!

OSW: So what’s your plan?

KDN: (scratches his chin) Hmmm… let’s see. Three financial firms are interested in me currently. Still not decided as to which company though.

OSW: Wow. Popular.

KDN: (laughs) Not really. Anyway, who the hell invented this tradition anyway?

OSW: _hahaha_ (fake laugh) Who knows?

KDN: You did?

OSW: Well, I didn’t know that I would be a victim of this stupid tradition. (pouts)

KDN: Why did you even started it?

OSW: You’re not on the clique yet during that time. I think you were just a freshman back then. Nothing really. We just thought it would be fun to mess with Jisung hyung. As you know, he had a crush with Sungwoon hyung. When we first went to this resort, I told Jonghyun and Nana that we should start a tradition. We were going to put the names of everyone in the clique and pick 2 people, regardless of gender, and lock them inside a room for 3 days and see what will happen. But during that time, Jonghyun and I rigged the lottery. The names were all Jisung, Sungwoon, Jisung, Sungwoon.

KDN: (laughs) That is so mean!

OSW: Well, karma bit me right on the ass.

 

 

 KDN: Wait, so our case is rigged? Or this just based on luck?

 

 

OSW: (teasing) Why? Which one do you prefer?

 

 

KDN: I feel like our friends are messing with us.

OSW: Excuse me. We are both victims here. I don’t see any reasons why our friends would rig this shit and choose us as the victims, unless you have a crush on me that I didn’t know and our friends knew (laughs).

KDN: (laughs) Says the person who insisted that we share a bed (teasing).

 

 

OSW: The success rate of this tradition is 100%

 

 

KDN: I know. I was here during the second time already. I remember the victims were Sooyoung and Kyungho.

OSW: Yeah. And the next year, it was Hyuna and Hyojong. They’re getting married when? I think 3 months from now?

KDN: What are you implying?

OSW: Nothing you dummy.

KDN: Well what do you expect? You lock 2 people in a room for 3 days. The probability of something happening is really high.

OSW: (smiles) That is exactly my point.

KDN: And what if something unexpected happened?

OSW: What do you mean by something unexpected?

KDN: You know what I’m talking about.

 

 

 

Seongwoo bolts up and looks at Daniel.

 

 

OSW: You mean sex? You’re asking if what if Sooyoung or Hyuna got pregnant cause they had sex? You’re so cute. You can’t even say it.

KDN: What is?

OSW: Sex.

KDN: (laughs)

OSW: Ok, say it then. S E X. Sex

KDN: You’re so stupid. (tosses a pillow to Seongwoo)

OSW: Oh my god Kang Daniel. Stop acting so prude.

KDN: Excuse me?

OSW: Sex! Sex! Sex! Repeat after me. Sex! Sex! Sex!

KDN: You’re so childish. Geez.

OSW: You used to call me Seongwoo _hyung_ when you were in third year.

KDN: Well, I’m already a member of the working class, _Seongwoo hyung._

 

 

 

Silence fills the room.

 

 

 

KDN: I wonder if we are gonna last for three days.

OSW: (Teasing) Ouch. You don’t like me?

 

 

Daniel does not answer.

 

 

OSW: We’re gonna survive this one.

KDN: What makes you so sure?

OSW: No offense. I honestly find you very attractive, but I have no time for this. I just broke up with Sunghoon. You know that.

KDN: Same here.

OSW: Same here what? That you find me attractive or you got no time for this? (laughs)

 

 

 

Daniel opts not to answer. Silence. Seongwoo turns his music on again and proceeds to meditate while lying down. Daniel stops reading. He bolts up and walks to the fridge.

 

 

KDN: Love it! (sarcastic) Red Wine! How very conducive!

OSW: Hey, do we have something to eat?

KDN: We do. There’s plenty of chips actually.

 

Seongwoo turns his music off. He gets up, walks and gets chips on top of the fridge.

 

OSW: Since we’re gonna be stuck here for three days, might as well make the best out of it right? Let’s enjoy it.

KDN: What do you mean?

OSW: Get the wine! Let’s drink! 50 more hours and we’re gonna be the first failure of this tradition.

KDN: You’re right. (Daniel fetches the wine and pours into two glasses) When they chose Sooyoung and Kyungho, I kind of understood why. Well, Hyuna and Hyojong obviously were lusting over each other. We were helping them. But us? Especially me?

OSW: They’re really weird right? 

KDN: Cheers to our friends and our weird traditions!

OSW: To us! The first failure of this tradition!

 

The duo toasts and drink.

KDN: Alright, Seongwoo _hyung_ , let’s make our stay here more interesting.

OSW: Please, drop the formalities.

KDN: Fine…

 

Seongwoo pops three bag of chips. Both sits on the floor to continue their conversation.

KDN: Let us play 20 questions.

OSW: Sure! What are the rules?

KDN: Each of us will have ten questions each. I’ll ask you, you ask me. Basically, it’s getting to know each other. We’ll alternate questions. But the thing is, you can’t ask me the same question I asked already.

OSW: That sounds like a fun game.

KDN: And of course, we should be really honest or else the game loses its purpose.

OSW: Fair enough. But of course, whatever is said inside this room remains in this room. Deal?

KDN: Of course! You wanna start?

OSW: No. I want to ask the last question. (winks)

KDN: (laughs) Well it’s quite easy. But if you say so. Ok. What’s your greatest frustration in life?

OSW: Really??? That’s your question??? That’s really lame Daniel-ah. Give me difficult questions.

KDN: It’s literally the first question. Chill.

OSW: Alright. Hmm, let me see…

KDN: See? It’s a difficult question.

OSW: Ssshhh… Don’t be noisy. I’m trying to think here. Ok. I am a frustrated pianist.

KDN: Really?

OSW: Yes. I took lessons when I was 6. But I didn’t really like it. I was lazy and really unruly. I just wanted to play with my friends and run and get dirty. But now, I enjoy listening to classical music. When I listen to classical music, I feel free and fearless. I kinda regret not learning how to play the piano. There! So easy (laughs). Didn’t even break a sweat there.

KDN: Haha. That’s just an appetizer. You’re going to regret it later.

OSW: We’ll see. My turn! Did you ever have doubts about your sexuality? I mean, did you ever consider liking guys?

KDN: Never.

OSW: That was quick.

KDN: ‘Cause I never entertained nor thought of the idea.

OSW: You’re not a homophobe right?

KDN: I said we’re going to alternate questions right?

OSW: So, not once? Even a little? A what if?

KDN: I’m straight, ok?

OSW: I’m not asking if you’re straight. I’m asking if…

KDN: Never. Really.

OSW: Ok. That’s because we all thought you were gay. Well, at least during your first few months with the clique before you introduced your girlfriend to us.

KDN: What?! You thought I was gay?!

OSW: Well, you’re too good to be true. You’re cute, have a nice body, nice fashion, too much of a gentleman and you seem so aloof with girls.

 

Daniel could only laugh at what Seongwoo said.

OSW: So, we either thought you were gay or you were planning on being a priest.

KDN: What?!

OSW: Well, you were always this nice-role model kind of guy. You always go to the church. Worshipping and participating with church activities…

KDN: Now that’s stereotyping.

OSW: Of course not. That was not my intention.

KDN: I take my faith seriously. That does not make me gay.

OSW: So you did _want_ to be a priest.

KDN: Nope. I actually want to raise a family and be a… wait for it… _father._

 

Seongwoo does not laugh at Daniel’s lame attempt for a joke.

OSW: So you’re not gay?

 

 

KDN: Nope. But I agree with the _gender is fluid_ thing. But that’s it.

 

 

OSW: You never…

KDN: Do I have to smack you in the head? I’m straight. Ok. My turn.

OSW: I really think you’re a homophobe.

KDN: I’m not!

OSW: Whatever.

KDN: Let’s move on, please.

OSW: Ok. Give it to me.

KDN: Alright. How do you see yourself, five years from now?

OSW: Third question in and I’m already bored. Daniel, do you want to win this game? Your questions are lame. (laughs)

KDN: The objective is not to win. It’s to know the other person.

OSW: Ok. Whatever. I will try to win this game. It’s always fun to win.

KDN: Whatever. Just answer it will you?

 

There is a short pause between the two.

 

 

OSW: I’ll probably be married five years from now.

KDN: (a bit shocked) Really? With whom?

 

 

OSW: (drinks wine) Not answering that question. My turn.

 

 

KDN: Well, they say, _in vino veritas._ Ask me that question.

 

Daniel downs his glass of wine and pours another one.

OSW: Ok, since you’re not a homophobe. Here is my question. If you were a girl, who among our guy friends would be your crush?

 

Silence breaks the noise between the two.

OSW: Hah! I got you.

KDN: Is this really your question?

 

Daniel laughs, followed by another awkward silence.

OSW: This game should have a time limit. _Tick tock tick tock…_

 

Daniel brings both of his hands to his face, rubbing it twice in frustration.

KDN: Your question is _really_ difficult.

OSW: Isn’t it thrilling? Hahaha. And it’s not like I’m gonna say it to our friends. I told you that whatever is said here, should stay here.

KDN: I don’t like questions like who’s the most handsome or things like that.

OSW: What’s with you straight guys and your inability to answer questions like this? It’s not like you’re gonna fuck with your answer.

KDN: Shut up. (laughs)

OSW: The sunset is beautiful. Would you fuck the sunset though? (laughs) It’s the same logic.

KDN: Want more wine?

OSW: Answer my question first!

 

 

 

Daniel pours wine to Seongwoo’s cup.

 

 

KDN: Well, I think…if I was a girl, I’d be really basic and have a crush on the most handsome guy on our clique.

 

 

OSW: What a safe answer. Handsome- _ness_ is very subjective. Sooyoung thinks Kyungho is the most handsome on our group, Hyosung thinks it’s Jonghyun, Jisung thinks it is….

KDN: No. Like textbook answer. Like if you ask them objectively, they’d answer that person.

OSW: Daniel, this is a 20 questions game. Not the guessing game or the Family feud. C’mon man. Play your own game. It’s not like I’m gonna spill the things you’ll….

 

 

KDN: It’s you.

 

 

 

Seongwoo fails to finish his sentence.

 

 

OSW: Wine please.

 

Daniel pours wine into Seongwoo’s glass. Seongwoo ponders for a while. He sips and then laughs.

OSW: (laughs) Really?

KDN: Why are you laughing?

OSW: You can say it to my face, I won’t bite. What was so hard about the question? It was hypothetical. Haha. It was just a question… hahaha More wine please.

KDN: Stop the teasing already.

OSW: (smiles) Gee…thanks. I’m really flattered. So you’ve looked at me once and realize I’m handso….

KDN: Sorry, my turn. (smiles) Ok, among our friends, who is your crush NOW?

OSW: Boooo. I thought we’re not allowed to repeat questions?

KDN: I said NOW. And also, there’s no hypothetical “if you’re a girl” kind of shit.

OSW: Still. It’s a question with no originality. You could tell I’m winning the game so far.

KDN: Just answer the question, dammit.

 

 

OSW: Real talk? No one. I told you, I don’t have time for this one. I’m still hurt from my last break up remember?

 

KDN: You’re no fun.

OSW: Cause your question is not fun! (drinks wine) Ok, I’ll just say it’s you.

 

 

KDN: Hey, I said be honest. Let’s not kid around.

OSW: I’m totally serious. Hey. So are we a thing? I have a crush on you and you find me handsome? (laughs)

KDN: That was before.

OSW: Wait, so you did look at me once and thought _Yah, Seongwoo is really handsome_? right??? Am I right? You said before though? So am I uglier now?

KDN: Is that your next question?

OSW: Of course not! You take jokes so seriously. Fine. Here’s my third question. Describe you first kiss.

KDN: That’s not even a question. It’s a command.

OSW: Ugh. What a drama king. Ok, how was your first kiss like?

 

 

Daniel snorts.

 

 

KDN: WET.

 

OSW: Yuck.

 

 

They both laugh.

KDN: No. (laughs) But seriously, my first kiss was an accident. It’s because whenever I say goodbye to Seola, I always kiss her on her forehead. There was this one time, at the gym, while cooling down, she was sitting on the floor totally exhausted so she doesn’t want to stand. So I kinda bent down to kiss her goodbye, but she suddenly lifted her head and looked at my direction, so my lips met her lips. We were both shocked (laughs) but we didn’t withdraw immediately. It felt really weird. All I can remember is the smell of saliva afterwards.

 

Seongwoo laughs from the story.

OSW: Awww. That’s funny. (laughs)

KDN: How about you? How was your first kiss?

OSW: As per the rules of the game, I am not allowed to answer that question (smirks).

KDN: I was just testing if you’re drunk already. (drinks wine) Ok, I’m getting warmed up. Next question. What’s the naughtiest thing you ever did?

OSW: Now we’re talking. Define naughty please.

KDN: It’s up for any interpretation.

OSW: Oh my god. There are (laughs) … it’s a lot. You’d probably find me gross or disgusting.

KDN: Make up your mind, will you? You asked for difficult questions, so answer it.

OSW: Chill hun. Ok. Promise you won’t judge me?

KDN: (nods)

 

 

OSW: I’ve had a sugar daddy. (smiles)

 

 

 

KDN: (schocked) Woah.

 

 

OSW: He was 49 years old. Married. (laughs)

 

 

KDN: Yikes. Did the wife know?

OSW: That’s why we broke up. She caught us. (laughs) That confrontation scene was worthy of an Oscar really.

KDN: And what were you even thinking?

OSW: What about it? I was experimenting. I thought since I had the looks and would benefit from it, why not give it a try? I think I collected like $900 before we broke up. And besides, he just wanted dick pics and ass shots. We met once, and that was when we were caught by his furious wife. (laughs) What a dumbass.

KDN: How can you love a married man?

OSW: Who said anything about love? I didn’t love him. I was… having fun!

KDN: Have you ever fallen in love?

OSW: Hey, you asked so many follow up questions already. Not fair. 

KDN: Don’t you want to answer the question anyway?

OSW: My turn!

KDN: I think we both need more wine. (laughs)

 

 

 

Daniel gets up to get another bottle of wine.

 

KDN: I must say, we are really the best drinker from the group.

 

 

 

OSW: Are you still a virgin?

 

 

 

KDN: Whoa! Where did that come from?

OSW: That’s my question.

KDN: (pours wine to his glass) What do you think?

 

 

 

Daniel just smiles. Seongwoo just stares at him.

 

 

 

OSW: Hey, you and Seola are dating for so long now, don’t tell me nothing ever happened? How long have you been dating again?

KDN: We were supposed to celebrate our 2 year anniversary January.

OSW: So you’re still a virgin? I don’t believe it!

KDN: Do I look like a horndog?

OSW: No homo, but you look like a good fucker.

KDN: What the fuck?! (laughs)

OSW: That’s a compliment, stupid.

KDN: Oh thanks.

OSW: So you never felt the urge to do it?

 

 

KDN: What? You mean sex?

 

 

OSW: You finally said it! (laughs and points at Daniel)

KDN: Of course I always feel it. It’s natural for sexual beings like humans. I all boils down on how you’re going to fight it.

OSW: Well, you said it yourself, it’s natural. So why fight it? I mean, if we’re hungry, we eat. If we need to pee, we pee.

KDN: Well, do you pee and poop everywhere? Do you eat everywhere? Only stray dogs do that.

OSW: That’s a bit insensitive. You’re implying that everyone who has sex are stray dogs.

KDN: We should put all things in the rightful context, to be honest.

OSW: (slightly irritated) So do I have to congratulate you for being a virgin or something?!

KDN: I’m just saying my opinion. I just explained why I won’t have sex. We all have our reasons and individual differences and I’m not gonna try to change your perspective about it. No need to get so cross, Seongwoo.

 

 

 

Seongwoo does not answer him nor look at Daniel in the eye.

 

 

 

KDN: It’s not about being a virgin or not. It’s about putting things in the right places.

OSW: I’m not arguing with you.

KDN: Me neither. I’m not arguing with you. I’m just answering your questions.

 

 

The silence was deafening.

 

 

KDN: I think the wine is getting into you already (laughs). Chill man. You still wanna play the game? We still have eleven questions left.

 

 

OSW: Shoot me.

KDN: Ok, what was your first lay?

OSW: (throws a chip to Daniel) Daniel, do you like me that much? (laughs) Why are you suddenly interested about by sex life?

KDN: What?! No!

OSW: So you’ll just assume that I’m not a virgin?

KDN: Hey, you told me to ask you difficult questions. Am I winning so far? And I’m not implying or assuming anything. I’m just hitting two birds with one stone. If you’re a virgin, then just answer no. If you’ve ever had any experience, then who?

OSW: You’re so unfair.

KDN: Well, you asked for it.

OSW: You think I’m gonna answer that after you preached about celibacy and whatnot, _Father_ Daniel?

KDN: Father? Call me daddy.

OSW: (laughs) Fuck you and your chastity belt.

KDN: Like what I’ve said, it was my opinion and it’s ok if you don’t believe in it. I’ll respect your opinions, respect mine. I’m no saint. I’m just trying to get to know you better. (smiles)

 

 

OSW: How do you that?

 

 

KDN: Do what?

 

 

OSW: I should have walked out on you awhile ago, but the way you say things…I don’t know…it has this reversal effect? I can’t explain it…makes you more…like if you’re a different person, I wouldn’t ever talk you ever again.

KDN: You can’t walk out though. We’re locked here for 3 days, except for meals.

OSW: (sighs) I guess I have to force myself to like you then. (smiles) I guess I’ll be as honest with you as you are to me.

 

 

 

Seongwoo pauses for a moment. He grabs his glass, drinks his wine for a long time before putting down his glass.

 

 

OSW: You don’t know him. His name was Eunwoo. He was my first boyfriend, like “Ok, we’re dating” kind of boyfriend. It was Senior Prom Night. You know, typical cliché prom story. Everyone wants to lose it during prom night. Everyone thinks it prom night is special. A magical story straight from a fairy tale. We sneaked out of the hall. We made out in his car. One thing led to the other. And then that’s it. We went back just in time for the awarding of prom king and queen. And guess what? I won. (laughs)

KDN: Prom queen?

OSW: (throws another chip at Daniel) King of course. Nobody knew I was into guys back then. (smiles)

KDN: What was it like?

OSW: You see, looking back at it, it isn’t as special as I thought it was. But it was different back then. Back then, we were just lead by our passions? You know, the spur of the moment. Hormones are running wild. Lust took over. Passions and ideals were confused. You thought you were in love, but you were just curious. You thought _I’m really in love._ You thought you’d do anything for that person. You thought it was perfect, magical. (drinks wine) Fifth questions. Why did you break up with Seola?

KDN: We had a lot of differences.

OSW: Really? Like what?

KDN: I’m telling you, there’s _a lot._

OSW: And you only found out after two years of being in a relationship?

KDN: _Hyung,_ people change.

 

 

Short silence.

 

 

KDN: Right before graduation, she asked me to move in with her.

OSW: Oh really?

KDN: She told me, _Well that’s where our relationship is heading to, right?._ Might as well practice for the real thing. She’s working, I’m about to graduate, so she argued we should try living together if it will work for us.

OSW: Were you afraid of arrangement?

 

 

KDN: I wasn’t afraid. If you love someone, you wouldn’t be afraid right?

 

 

Another silence sprawls across the room.

 

 

OSW: (clears his throat) Why refuse though? Why give her up?

KDN: It’s just that, it wasn’t my thing.

OSW: I knew it. You’re gay aren’t you? (laughs) That was a missed opportunity man.

KDN: I’m not a creep. And I’m certainly not gay.

OSW: Fine.

KDN: I realized I was not ready for that aspect in life yet. It never even crossed my mind. I was really taken aback by it, by the reality that she thought moving in was the next step of our relationship. I mean I kinda get it, two years knowing each other, we’re basically ready to get married. But you know, I realized I was not ready for that kind of thing yet. I realized how immature I am, that my principles and ideals were different from like 3-2 years ago. I need to mature some more for this kind of thing – I mean getting married. Like for real, I’m just 22 years old.

OSW: Maturity has nothing to do with age.

KDN: But it has a lot to do with time.

 

Silence.

 

 

KDN: So I thought, _Why do we have to move in and practice?_ Like, what if we fail? Are we gonna split then? Live like a couple minus the commitments? What if the magic is lost? Is it a goodbye then?

 

Daniel sips wine.

 

 

KDN: If we’re gonna get married, then let’s get married. We don’t need practice. I think that’s the real cowardice. The fact that we needed to try and practice and find out if it will work out cause you’re afraid of what the outcome will be. Where’s the excitement in life? Isn’t the purpose of falling and being in love, about facing the realities of life together, in sickness and in health? (laughs) You don’t need practice for that.

 

 

Daniel looks at Seongwoo who is staring blankly at him.

 

 

OSW: Are you always like that?

 

 

KDN: Like what?

 

 

OSW: So cerebral in everything. Even in relationships?

KDN: Life is too precious for a trial and error.

 

Daniel smiles at Seongwoo, and then followed by another silence.

OSW: Do you still talk to each other?

KDN: Seola? No. Months after we broke up, she got herself a new boyfriend. A month later, she got pregnant. They got married after they find out about the baby.

OSW: Ouch.

 

Another long pause.

 

 

KDN: You know sometimes, I think, _What if…_

Daniel pauses to drink some more.

 

OSW: Life has a lot of _buts and what ifs_ right.

 

Daniel does not respond. But he tries to process what Seongwoo said.

 

 

KDN: (Breaking the ice) Ok, my turn. Why did you and Sunghoon break up? I find it absurd that someone would dump you.

OSW: That’s exactly my last question. Hah. You trying to hit on me? (winks)

KDN: Are we going to debate about semantics now?

 

 

OSW: Fine. (drinks) Funny thing. It was about…sex.

 

 

KDN: (teasing) Why? Not creative enough?

OSW: Shut up! (laughs) Like I told you, I was looking for magic right? I wanted to be in a special relationship. I’ve been with boys and girls, and he’s the only relationship where I didn’t have any sexual experience. I was trying to endure. I did my best with abstaining. I wanted to put a meaning to the term _making love._ Like, you shouldn’t have sex everytime, everywhere you like it. You have to surrender your body when you are sincere with your self and your partner. I was investing emotionally. I started caring about him. For the first time, I was being selfless, thoughtful. I thought everything was perfect…

KDN: What happened?

OSW: Well, one time, he asked me to do it. I guess he was really drunk or horny that time. He asked me for proof. He reasoned that he’ll believe that I love him if I have sex with him. I told him _Isn’t this enough proof? That I’m saving myself for that right moment, that special moment between us?_ You know what he did? He threw a fit. Hit me. And I never heard from him after that night.

 

 

KDN: You deserve someone better.

 

 

OSW: I know right. Isn’t it so ironic? The only time I got fed up of meaningless sex, when I’m looking for the real thing, that’s the only time I failed miserably?

KDN: Life is boring without irony.

OSW: If I’m going to be honest with you, I don’t even think I have fallen in love for real. I’ve never experienced how to make love. And I had to go through Sunghoon to realize that. (laughs) Well, now I know what I want.

 

 

Seongwoo drinks wine.

 

 

OSW: How about you? Does virginity matter to you? What do you think about virginity?

KDN: Funny thing, I haven’t thought about it yet. But now that you mentioned it… it doesn’t really matter. Of course I value virginity a lot. Look at me. (laughs) I treat it as the realest gift I could give to my wife. Just imagine if my wife would be my first? It’s like the perfect wedding gift. But if she’s not a virgin anymore, I wouldn’t mind. As long as she loves me, I’m fine with that. I don’t expect her to give me the same gift. That’s why it’s giving. I don’t expect her to give me back the same gift. Giving is supposed to be selfless. I’m happy as long as she loves me with all of her heart.

 

 

OSW: (smiles) Your future partner would be very lucky to have you, you know that. That’s the nicest thing I’ve heard from a straight guy. This is why I like talking to you. You always say the nicest thing.

 

 

KDN: Aw, thanks. How about you? Is making love to you equal to love?

 

 

OSW: I always took love and sex as opposite ideas. I mean after my first time.. you know… with the Eunwoo guy, prom night… Eunwoo and I broke up afterwards. Then I thought, _That was love? That was it?_ It didn’t feel like love. I think I confused lust with love? It was just the pleasure of intimacy. And then I felt like shit. I felt empty. So empty. That’s why I wanted to change. I wanted to believe in _making love_. And I’m still looking for it. That spark. That magic. That fleeting feeling. That leap of faith. I never felt that. Not once have I thought _Ah, I’m willing to give this person my entire life and future._ Men have penetrated my body, but not my soul. And I want that. I want someone to touch my soul. I want someone to make love to my soul through my body. But I guess, after all the relationships I’ve been in, I grew numb. I don’t even know if I’ll ever experience that. That’s why I envy you.

 

 

KDN: Didn’t know you were a philosopher.

 

 

OSW: Shut up. (laughs) With whom would you want to experience it?

 

 

KDN: Of course, with my future partner.

OSW: Give me a name. Ok, that’s my seventh question. Who is it?

 

 

 

Long pause. Daniel thinks for a while.

 

 

KDN: I always that it was going to be Seola.

 

 

Another pause.

 

 

KDN: I always hoped it was going to be Seola.

 

 

 

Then comes the longest silence thus far. Seongwoo looks at Daniel and notices that Daniel is a bit in a daze.

 

 

KDN: My turn?

OSW: Shoot me.

KDN: Tell me something… a secret. Something you never told to anybody.

 

 

 

Another long pause comes. Seongwoo clears his throat.

 

 

 

 

KDN: Do you trust me?

OSW: Well, you’ve earned it.

KDN: Besides, I’ve been very honest with you so far. Didn’t lie, I answered everything truthfully.

 

 

OSW: I uhm…

 

 

KDN: Yes?

 

 

OSW: I need more wine please.

 

Daniel pours into Seongwoo’s glass.

 

KDN: Take your time. Time is not a problem.

  


 

Seongwoo downs the entire glass in one shot.

 

 

 

OSW: I’ll tell you something no one in the world knows except for one person. And that person probably forgot about me or doesn’t even remember me.

KDN: (teasing) What, you had sex with a stranger?

OSW: (looks at Daniel with sad eyes)

KDN: Sorry. That was uncalled for. Ok, I’m serious now.

OSW: Promise? This is just between us?

KDN: Promise.

OSW: If this goes out, I’ll personally hunt you. Mark my words.

KDN: I swear. You have my words.

 

 

 

OSW: Okay… (pause)… ummm.. When I was in sixth grade… (his tone gets a bit more serious).. Ok. When I was in sixth grade.. I was a member of the swimming team… You know.. an all boys swimming team… Not bragging, but I was the most handsome from my team… so everyone kind of adores me. So everyone was kind to me.. my teammates liked me… and my coach too I think..he…

 

 

KDN: And…?

 

 

 

 

 

A long pause came after that.

 

 

 

 

OSW: Uhm… I got… (a tear drop falls from his eye).. I got raped by the coach.

 

 

 

KDN: What?

 

 

OSW: Uhm.. I got raped. Shit. I don’t know… There was someone in the team who is…better than me… like miles better… so when a national competition was about to happen… I knew I was not making it.. so one time (Seongwoo starts crying).. so one time.. one time.. I went to our coach’ office and asked him if I could be the representative…told him I’d practice diligently... and he…uhm… (Seongwoo starts breaking down)

KDN: It’s okay.

OSW: Uhm… so he asked me to kneel..down… and suck him…. (Seongwoo continues on crying)… I refused… I told him I didn’t want.. didn’t want to… but he threatened me… I was on scholarship because of the swimming team… he said I’d get kicked out… if I… if I.. I didn’t suck him. And tell… the team I bribed him… my parents were not rich… I didn’t want to disappoint them… (Seongwoo loses it)

 

 

KDN: (approaches Seongwoo to console him) You don’t have to continue. Ssshhh… you don’t have to tell me this if it upsets you…

 

 

OSW: And so I did…(cries) I didn’t want to Daniel-ah. I wasn’t thinking right. I was thinking of my parents, my scholarship.. I cared about my dreams of being a swimmer…. And I felt so afraid.. I hated myself.. I thought I was disgusting… and dirty…and ugly…

KDN: Ssshhhh… I’m here. It’s ok. You’re not disgusting. Or ugly. Or dirty.

 

 

 

Seongwoo continues to cry. Daniel embraces Seongwoo. Seongwoo is crying on his chest.

KDN: Your parents don’t know about it?

OSW: (shakes his head while still crying on Daniel’s chest) How could I tell them? I’m so sorry.. (cries) oh god… (continues crying)

KDN: It’s alright.

 

 

 

Daniel tries his best consoling Seongwoo. He rubs Seongwoo’s back and head. They stay like this for a couple of minutes.

 

 

 

 

A long silence follows afterwards.

 

 

 

OSW: Could you please get my cigarette?

 

 

Daniel stands up and heads to the side table near Seongwoo’s space in their bed. He lights one

and gives it to Seongwoo.

OSW: Thanks…

 

 

 

Pause. Silence.

 

 

 

OSW: If we were… hypothetically.. if we were the last persons on earth, would you consider doing it with me? Probably not after hearing that right? (scoffs)

 

 

KDN: Doing what?

OSW: You know…

KDN: I don’t know what you’re talking about. (teasing)

OSW: Oh cmon. (smiles)

KDN: Finally. I like that you’re smiling.

OSW: So would you, even if you’re straight?

KDN: Do what? Can’t say the word? (laughs at Seongwoo) Say Sex! Sex! Sex!

OSW: Shut up!

KDN: That’s your eighth question?

OSW: Don’t care. I stopped counting. Would you?

 

 

 

KDN: Why not. And stop saying you’re disgusting.

 

 

 

Seongwoo huffs on his cigarette. Silence. He leans his head in Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel does not mind it.

 

KDN: If you could be something else, what would it be and why?

OSW: I don’t know…maybe a violin? Yeah. Probably a violin.

KDN: Random. But why?

OSW: I always saw the relationship of a violin and its owner as very intimate. When a violinist plays, I see and hear… like he strokes the soul of the instrument and the instrument penetrates the soul of the player. It’s like the violinist is making love with the violin. (laughs) It’s sexy, intimate and very sublime. They’re both sincere with each other. Because if they’re not sincere, good music won’t happen. It would just be jarring noises. The violin surrenders her body to her player, her whole body and her whole soul, in full trust and sincerity. Right? Compared to the sound of the other instruments, a violin sounds so stripped, so realistic, it sounds like a naked woman. I want to be a violin. I want to be stroked in the soul. I want to make sincere music. I want to experience the sound of love.

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

KDN: That was deep. (smiles)

OSW: Hey tell me, how did you fall in love with Seola?

KDN: You know… it’s not really that interesting.

OSW: Pretty please? So what.

KDN: I heard bells.

OSW: What?!

KDN: I’m serious. It was random. We were talking once, I just heard bells and music. I don’t know. Maybe I’m being silly or delirious but I swear I heard music. (laughs) It sounded like a Beatles song.

OSW: Stop shitting with me.

KDN: I’m serious. Or I don’t know, maybe a band practice was happening that time and I happened to hear it. But, I swear I heard bells and music. And I smiled. As I looked into her eyes, I didn’t think of her as a friend already. I felt sparks. I felt something. It’s not really special (laughs) So I seized the moment. Told her I like her. The week after, we were dating.

OSW: Yeah, it’s not really interesting. (laughs)

KDN: I told you it was not interesting. But if you’re in that moment, you’ll know.

 

 

 

Seongwoo smiles. Silence comes afterward.

 

 

 

OSW: Hey, did you hear something?

KDN: What?

OSW: (laughs) I think I’m drunk.

 

 

 

Pause.

 

 

KDN: I’m into my last question.

 

Seongwoo lifts his head from Daniel’s shoulder.

 

OSW: Shoot me. Make it good.

KDN: If you were again to be the next victim of this tradition, if you were to be locked up in this room again...who would you want the next guy be?

OSW: Really? Guy. I’m bi Daniel. You should’ve included _next girl._

KDN: Just answer it.

 

 

OSW: (thinks for a while) I want someone whom I could talk to. I want someone whom I could tell my deepest, darkest secret. I want someone with sense. The violin player who’d stroke my strings...not even. Someone who would stroke my strings without even touching them. (laughs) Ok, I think I’m drunk. I’m spouting nonsense. (smiles)

 

 

 

Daniel just looks at Seongwoo.

 

 

 

OSW: I want and I like someone who says nice words.

 

 

 

Seongwoo bows his head down. He avoids Daniel’s gaze.

 

 

 

OSW: You know, the kind of person who could talk to me until forever… I think that’s better than making love.

 

 

 

Seongwoo lifts his head and looks at Daniel, who is still staring at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

OSW: Gosh, I want to kiss you so badly.

 

 

Seongwoo is taken aback by what he just said.

OSW: Sorry. I can’t believe I just said that.

 

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

OSW: Do you want to kiss me?

 

 

 

 

A deafening silence comes afterwards. All Seongwoo could hear is the whirring of the aircon and the loud beating of his heart. Daniel looks him in the eyes.

 

 

 

 

KDN: Is that your last question?

 

 

 

 

OSW: Yes.

 

 

 

 

KDN: Yes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Juan Ekis's 20 questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of what happened.

 

 

 

OSW: Do you want to kiss me?

 

 

 

 

A deafening silence comes afterwards. All Seongwoo could hear is the whirring of the air con and the loud beating of his heart. Daniel looks him in the eyes.

 

 

 

KDN: Is that your last question?

 

 

 

OSW: Yes.

 

 

 

KDN: Yes.

 

 

 

 

Daniel and Seongwoo’s eyes meet. The air is tense.

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel slowly approaches Seongwoo’s lips with his lips.

 

 

 

 

Right before their lips meet, Seongwoo withdraws.

 

 

 

 

 

Both try to distract themselves, eyes and heads turning on opposite directions.

 

 

 

Silence paints the room for a couple of seconds.

 

 

 

OSW: Umm… Daniel… please don’t misunderstand. I don’t want to take advantage of you… (Seongwoo looks at Daniel. Daniel is still trying to avoid his eyes) umm…especially since we’re both drunk.

 

 

KDN: Yeah, I’m totally drunk. I’m not thinking straight.

OSW: (snickers) Was…was that a lame attempt for a pun?

 

 

KDN: (laughs) Yeah, totally. (He looks at Seongwoo) Looks like you win the game?

 

 

OSW: (looks confused) Huh? Did I win? What do you mean? I thought there’s no winners or losers here?

 

KDN: It’s a secret. (smiles)

 

 

OSW: Hey no fair. I told you a secret didn’t I? (pouts)

KDN: Oh trust me, you’ll know it before this wonderful tradition ends.

OSW: What a change of heart.

KDN: What is?

OSW: Three hours ago, you said this tradition was dumb. Now, it’s wonderful.

KDN: Hey, I’m allowed to change my views on things. (smiles)

OSW: You sure did. (winks)

KDN: What’s that wink supposed to mean?

 

 

OSW: (smiles) It’s. A. Secret.

 

 

 

Both of them laugh. When their eyes met, their laughs got even louder.

 

 

 

OSW: Hey, tell me more about yourself. But this time, no more drinking.

 

 

KDN: That’s so sudden. (laughs)

 

 

OSW: I mean what else could we do? It’s 11PM. We still have 47 hours before we could find freedom. Let’s sober up.

KDN: Hmm… will you tell me more about yourself too?

OSW: Oooohhhh, you’re suddenly interested in me now? (smiles)

KDN: What?! No. Just trying to be fair. (smiles)

OSW: After the things I’ve said a while ago, I could even tell you all my sexcapades right now.

KDN: No thank you. Straight bro here, remember? (smiles)

OSW: (chokes on air) Sure jan. Ask anyway.

KDN: So my ques…(Seongwoo interrupts)

OSW: Wait hold on, I suggested this game. Why are you starting first?

KDN: (laughs) Does it matter?

OSW: Of course it does. Ok, who is your favorite fictional character? And you can’t answer a character from that book you were reading a while ago.

KDN: Ok that’s a tough one. And random.

 

 

Daniel looks at Seongwoo, thinking hard about the question.

 

OSW: What’re you looking at?

KDN: Hmm… it’s probably Snape.

 

 

OSW: (distracted) Who???

KDN: Don’t tell me you’re not familiar with Harry Potter? (disgustingly looks at Seongwoo in a joking manner)

 

OSW: Oh, Snape. Severus Snape. Of course, I know him. (laughs) Why him?

KDN: He’s amazing. Snape cared for and deeply loved Lily since their childhood but Lily fell in love with James. Were his feelings for her unrequited? Yep. But he continued to love her anyway. I think that is very brave of him. Everything he did was for a girl who never loved him back. He’s braver than the marines. It takes guts to love someone who can’t love you back.

 

OSW: (laughs)

KDN: Hey, why are you laughing?

OSW: Well, I thought this time, it would be more of a light-hearted talk, but we’re talking about love again. (laughs)

KDN: That...(stutters) that wasn’t it?

OSW: It wasn’t. (laughs) But I like conversations like this, too. Continue with what you were saying.

KDN: (smiles) Ok, so going back. Snape really is a fascinating character. He hated James, but he protected Harry. His intentions were to keep Harry safe. I think that’s the effect of love on people. When you want to protect someone, when you want to cherish someone, you’ll sometimes broaden your perspectives, throw your pride or even ignore everything that people say because of your love for that person. Because that person makes you happy. That person is precious to you. Of course, I’m implying about Harry being Lily's son. (laughs)

OSW: Of course. I’m not dumb. (laughs) You mentioned something about pride. If you throw your pride, aren’t you putting yourself on a compromising position? Isn’t pride like the last straw that you should keep for yourself?

KDN: Not really. If you truly love someone, you’ll put aside foolish pride & fear and love them without regret, without worry, because you know that without them there’s no reason for caring.

OSW: But you should still leave something for yourself.

KDN: Not at all. Love is selfless. It’s better to lose your pride over someone you love than to lose someone important because of your pride. (smiles)

OSW: Damn Daniel,.. that was Socrates level of deep.

KDN: I’m surprised you know Socrates.

OSW: (throws a chip to Daniel) Shut up. I aced my Philosophy classes.

KDN: Ok, going back…

OSW: What, you’re still not done yet? (laughs)

KDN: I thought you wanted to know more about me?

OSW: (rolls his eyes) Whatever. Ok, as you were saying?

KDN: The best thing about Snape though was his character development. When Lily passed away, he realized he was on the wrong side. He joined the Order of the Phoenix and soon became Dumbledore’s spy. Because of love, he saw himself clearly, he realized a side of him that he never knew existed. I think that’s amazing. Imagine liking or loving a person and that person made you realize you’re a good person or like a good cook or a good cuddler. It’s like hitting 2 birds with one stone. You discover a new side and your heart flutters every time.

 

Seongwoo smiles at Daniel. Daniel replied with a smile. Seongwoo starts giggling.

 

KDN: You’re laughing again.

OSW: Me? (laughs) Don’t mind me. (starts fanning himself with his hand)

KDN: Ok, can I ask you a question?

OSW: Yes you can.

KDN: How many girlfriends and boyfriends did you have?

OSW: Thanks for adding _girlfriend_. (laughs) Hmm… with boys, I’ve had 4? And I’ve had 2 girlfriends already. (smiles)

KDN: Four including the sugar daddy?

OSW: Of course not. I didn’t _love_ him. I love his cash savings though. (smiles)

KDN: Haha. Fair point. And with those relationships, how many did you dump?

 

Seongwoo hesitates to answer.

 

 

 

KDN: Don’t give up on me now. (laughs) You started this.

 

 

 

OSW: I know. (laughs) But…

KDN: But what?

 

 

OSW: Ok… except for Eunwoo, I was dumped by everyone.

 

 

 

The silence gives it away. Daniel does not believe the words that just left Seongwoo’s lips.

 

 

 

 

KDN: You’re lying.

 

 

OSW: What?! I’m not. I’m being honest here and exposing that a handsome dude like me could also be dumped. Five times to be specific.

KDN: And you’re still at it. Doesn’t it hurt? Or you’re probably numb to it already?

OSW: Of course it hurts. (smiles) But you know, I’m fine with it. If you can’t handle being rejected, you’re going to be a miserable person to date. The more people you meet, the better taste and eye you’ll have for men and women. In my case, my exes ego were bigger than their balls. (laughs)

KDN: Care to elaborate?

OSW: Elaborate on what?

KDN: About your exes and ego talk?

OSW: Ok, the thing is, when you love a person, you’re supposed to love everything about them. Don’t just appreciate the good things, but also, accept and admire their flaws. If your ego gets hurt because of your lover’s flaws and imperfections, just think that _God is preparing me to be a good lover._ If you quit when your ego gets hurt, that pattern spills over into everything: social life, spiritual life, real life and even sex life. (laughs)

KDN: You’re right. It’s about finding balance.

OSW: Right? That’s why I believe that opposites attract. So they can balance each other’s strengths and weaknesses. (laughs)

 

 

 

KDN: (talks while Seongwoo is laughing) I think your uneven teeth are pretty.

OSW: What?

KDN: What?

OSW: What did you just say? I didn’t hear it clearly.

KDN: (smiles) Nothing.

OSW: Going back, I think my exes didn’t like my _outgoingness_. That’s why they left me. Well, of course except Sunghoon cause that’s another case.

KDN: What?! That’s dumb. I think that’s what makes you a great person. You’re easy to get along with.

OSW: I know right? (laughs) Oh well, I don’t really care. Glory doesn’t take place overnight. You could still be noble and glorious in defeat, but you’ll never be glorious when you quit. (winks) Call me Socrates.

KDN: (laughs) Trying to beat me with those anecdotes huh?

OSW: (laughs) But you know, maybe God is preparing me for the right man…or woman. Who knows?

KDN: I think God has prepared you enough.

OSW: How could you say so?

KDN: You seem so knowledgeable already… and I just know. (smiles)

 

 

 

Seongwoo mockingly frowns at Daniel and Daniel replies with a smile. Daniel picks up one of the chip bags that is almost finished and downs the remaining tiny bits.

 

 

 

 

 

OSW: Top or bottom?

 

 

 

 

 

 

KDN: (chokes on his chips and continues coughing for a while)

OSW: Hey! (laughs) Are you ok? (Approaches Daniel to rub his back)

KDN: What was…(coughs)…what was with that question?

OSW: What?! I can’t ask which part of the bunk bed you prefer? (laughs)

KDN: Lies. (coughs)

OSW: (laughs) Were you expecting the other meaning of that question?

KDN: Of course not!!! I prefer the top bunk bed. It’s not that cramped and it’s brighter than the bottom bed.

OSW: Perfect!!! Cause I prefer the bottom bed. (winks)

KDN: Why am I not shocked by that one. (smiles)

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel shifts and tucks his legs together and sits in a fetal position.

 

 

 

 

KDN: Next question. Are you the big spoon or the little spoon?

 

 

 

OSW: (acts coy) We’re heading that way?

KDN: (laughs) Shut up. Just answer.

OSW: I don’t have any preferences tbh. I like both? When Sunghoon and I cuddled, I was usually the little spoon, but there are instances where I was the big spoon.

KDN: (laughs) But Sunghoon is like a giant. Wasn’t it awkward being the big spoon?

OSW: And what about it? (raises his eyebrows) Holding someone feels equally good as being held by someone. And besides, feeling his penis on my ass crack was difficult. It made resisting even harder.

KDN: Fair enough. (laughs)

OSW: With my girlfriends, we also usually switch. (smiles) And yes, girls could be big spoons, too. Gender equality for everyone!

KDN: Ok calm down, Mr. Socrates.

OSW: If we were to get it on (gets and munches on chips), like hypothetically… if we cuddle, you’re totally the big spoon.

KDN: Thanks for that information. I didn’t need it. (laughs)

OSW: You’re lying to yourself.

KDN: Just say you want to feel my penis on your ass crack. (laughs)

OSW: Oh, of course, I’d like to. I just have to say _No Homo_ right? (laughs)

KDN: (laughs and shifts again)

OSW: That’s if I could even feel something in my ass. (smiles)

KDN: (smiles) Oh let’s not talk about sizes now.

OSW: Why? (laughs) Is it tiny? That’s a disappointment.

KDN: You don’t even know what you’re talking about.

OSW: It’s small. Boo hoo.

 

 

 

 

KDN: (scoffs) Wanna see it?

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo gulps. He hesitates to answer.

 

 

 

 

 

KDN: (laughs) Look at you getting so flustered!

OSW: Like I’d want to see it!!! Shut up! (laughs)

KDN: You just have to say _No Homo,_ right? (laughs)

 

 

 

 

 

There’s a short moment of silence in the room. Seongwoo clears his throat.

 

 

 

 

OSW: Oh, by the way, what was your first impression of me? When Jisung introduced me to you?

KDN: I didn’t like you at first. (smiles)

OSW: What?! Why?! (laughs)

KDN: (laughs) ‘Cause you were too noisy. I didn’t like it. You made lame jokes here and there and quoted TV series like there’s no tomorrow. It was too much.

OSW: And?

KDN: What do you mean by _and_?

OSW: Well, you said you didn’t like me at _first_. So that means something changed and you liked me now. (smiles) In a _No Homo_ way, of course.

KDN: (laughs) You love cats.

 

 

 

Seongwoo is bewildered by Daniel’s answer.

 

 

 

OSW: What?! That’s it.

KDN: What?

OSW: I thought my handsomeness lured you in. Or my charming personality. Or my sexy, lean body. But, cats??? Pussies??? CATS???

KDN: Yes! (laughs) Anyone who loves cats are good people.

OSW: You thought I was a bad person?! What the hell. (laughs)

KDN: An annoying person and a bad person are totally different.

OSW: Ouch, you thought I was annoying. (pouts)

KDN: Before. That was before. I was just annoyed for 2 months maybe. Then I was ok with you already after that. (laughs)

OSW: You sure did. I was shocked when you started talking to me.

KDN: Well, a cat’s friend is also my friend.

OSW: But I didn’t even explicitly say that I love cats though?

KDN: You didn’t? (confused) No, you did.

OSW: At that time? No. You stalked my account, didn’t you? (smiles)

KDN: (laughs) Of course not. I asked Jisung hyung.

OSW: Why would you ask Jisung though? (smiles)

KDN: (laughs) I’m not allowed to ask people about my friends?

OSW: But you said you didn’t _like_ me though? We were clearly not friends _yet_. (smiles)

KDN: (laughs) Oh shut up. (smiles)

 

 

 

Both momentarily focus on finishing the 2 bags of chips. Daniel gets up to get another one. He pops one and places it on the floor, just between him and Seongwoo.

 

 

 

KDN: Do you have anything you don’t like about your face?

OSW: My face? Nothing really. Not to sound conceited, but I like everything about it. I’m very insecure about many things though. It’s too…serious though.

KDN: I don’t care. (smiles) Is it about your past relationships?

OSW: (nods) Yes.

KDN: Figured.

OSW: (Gets a chip and breaks it to tiny bits, not looking at Daniel) Although I’m fine with being dumped by my past lovers, you know, sometimes, I often think if I’m lacking or am I not enough. It gets to your head you know.

KDN: That’s new.

OSW: I mean I know shouldn’t think about it that much, but it just happens. (laughs)

KDN: I think you’re fine the way you are. I’ve known you for how many years now, and I think you’re amazing. You just have to know your value.

OSW: Value? Like you mean asset? Cause I don’t have a set of ass they say.(laughs)

KDN: Was that a lame pun? Set of ass? Asset??? (laughs)

OSW: (laughs) Ding ding ding! Points for you.

KDN: (laughs) But’s it’s not ass ok. Not that kind. . But I don’t know…maybe your perception of yourself?

 

 

OSW: I don’t get it. I am very self-aware.

KDN: Well, in order to feel more secure in a relationship it helps to know what you have to offer to the other person. Think about the traits you have as a person—you may be trustworthy, funny, kind, or a good communicator. Of course, looks or body is a plus, but personality matters more. And I think you got it.

 

OSW: Aw, that’s sweet. I still think I lack a lot of things. I mean, if I have everything, they wouldn’t leave me right?

KDN: Hey. Don’t talk like that. If you’re going to focus on the things you lack, it’s gonna be difficult. Trust me. Just think and focus on the things you could offer. If your partners couldn’t appreciate you efforts, then it’s their loss, not yours. (smiles)

 

 

OSW: Why are you so good at this?

KDN: Try reading books sometimes. (laughs)

OSW: You’re so mean. (laughs)

KDN: You know your revelations are so different from what I’ve known from you.

OSW: Well, everyone has their deepest, darkest secrets.

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

OSW: Question. How are you coping with your break-up with Seola?

KDN: Now, we’re in more serious topics. (laughs)

 

 

 

Daniel is silent for a moment.

 

 

KDN: Hmmmmm…

OSW: Need wine? (smiles)

KDN: (laughs) No thanks.

 

 

 

Another silence.

 

 

 

KDN: Right now? I’m fine. I’m probably 85% done with moving on.

OSW: And?

KDN: What do you mean _and_? (laughs)

OSW: I don’t know, aren’t you supposed to say _And I’m ready now for a new relationship._

KDN: (laughs) No. It’s not that easy. I’m afraid of trying again.

 

 

OSW: No you’re not afraid of trying again. You’re afraid of getting hurt for the same reason.

 

 

 

Daniel stays silent and just smiles at Seongwoo.

 

 

 

OSW: You’re afraid of getting into a new relationship because you’re not sure of what’s going to happen. You’re very cerebral. You don’t like it when things don’t work as planned. You don’t like it when everything is not perfect. Am I right?

 

 

 

KDN: Man, aren’t those words harsh? (laughs)

 

 

OSW: (smiles) No. I’m just trying to help you.

 

 

KDN: But you’re wrong. I’m not afraid of getting hurt. I’ve said it a while ago, but love is conquering the realities of life, in sickness and in health. (laughs)

 

 

 

Silence. Seongwoo chews some chips while Daniel plays with the thread of the blanket they’re seating on.

 

 

KDN: Ok, you’re probably a bit right. (laughs)

 

 

 

OSW: I know. It’s just the same logic. People are not afraid of the dark. They are afraid of what’s _in_ the dark.

 

 

KDN: Ok, calm down with the anecdotes again. (laughs)

OSW: I can’t help it.

KDN: And you’re saying I’m the cerebral one.

OSW: Shut up. (smiles) Hey, wanna move to the bed? The floor is getting colder. We have the pillows as divider. Don’t worry. (laughs)

 

 

KDN: I didn’t even say anything. (laughs)

 

 

 

Both of them stand up and proceeds to lie down on the bed. Both are staring at the ceiling.

 

 

KDN: Hey, I forgot to ask you if who’s your favorite fictional character too. (laughs)

OSW: That’s a cute way to start a conversation in bed.

KDN: (laughs) It is. So who is it?

OSW: I’d probably say, it’s Maleficent.

KDN: Oh. Disney.

OSW: I’m shocked that your straight ass knows Maleficent.

KDN: I watched the Angelina Jolie version with my very young cousins. (laughs)

OSW: I like her ‘cause I really relate to her.

 

 

KDN: Cause you’re both badass bitches?

 

 

OSW: That too. (laughs) But, I really like her cause even if she’s portrayed as a villain, she’s just hurt and longing for love. Love is a bitch. (laughs)

 

 

 

Seongwoo looks at Daniel for a brief moment.

 

 

 

OSW: Okay, why are you laughing.

KDN: We’re like counseling each other about love. (laughs) Everything relates to love. It’s like we’re in a movie or teen fiction. But carry on.

 

 

OSW: (Goes back from staring at the ceiling) Love is a bitch. It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses. You put on this specific façade. You build up this whole armor, for years, so nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life… You give them a piece of you even if they don't ask for it just because you love them. They do something dumb one day like kiss you, or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness if it does not work out. It’s totally what happened with Maleficent. And also me with Sunghoon. I gave him an honest, sincere side but he ran away just cause he’s a dickhead. (laughs)

 

 

 

Daniel and Seongwoo is silent for a minute.

 

 

KDN: You think love is a bitch, well I think love is a job. (laughs)

 

 

OSW: Oh, we comparing ideologies huh.

 

KDN: How hard you're willing or want to work on a relationship at its worst is a good indication of if you're in love vs just infatuated with someone. Infatuation dies when things get hard, but love will want to keep working to persevere.

 

 

OSW: I agree. People really mistake infatuation with love. I did too before.

 

 

KDN: You did?

OSW: Hey I just told you awhile ago about Eunwoo.

KDN: (laughs) Right.

OSW: Infatuation feels a lot like love but there’s a thin line that separates love with infatuation.

KDN: Well, blame the media. (laughs)

OSW: Ugh, I hate those kind of tv shows. (laughs) I feel like society, is more in love with the idea of love vs the reality of it. Love is all about working hard to keep the relationship going.

KDN: Amazing. That’s exactly why I said Love is a job. (laughs) Cause you really need to work hard for it.

OSW:(pretends he didn’t hear Daniel) They will respect your boundaries, try to meet your needs, and have respect for who you are as well. The relationship needs to be balanced with both of you trying to give your best to the other person, otherwise the potential for manipulation can be pretty high.

KDN: You literally just repeated what you’ve said awhile ago.

OSW: Shut up! (laughs) You know what I think Love is?

KDN: So we’re playing Family Feud now? (laughs)

OSW: I think Love is Silly. It’s the smell of armpits and bad breath in the morning.

KDN: (laughs) Eeekkk. That’s gross but I agree. It’s also the farts and the burps and wearing each other’s stinky clothes. Now, that sounds like Love is Dirty.

OSW: Well, it is dirty. (laughs)

 

 

 

 

They both stay silent for a moment.

 

 

 

OSW: You awake?

KDN: Yeah…it’s just..that.. I didn’t expect your answers to be very honest and deep. (laughs)

OSW: I…(in a dramatic manner) just have a lot of feelings. (laughs)

KDN: Are you happy?

OSW: Now that’s random. (laughs) You mean like right now? Or in general?

KDN: (laughs) Probably both?

OSW: You know, being stuck here with you isn’t as bad as what I’ve imagined it to be.

KDN: What did you imagine it to be? I hope it’s not something lewd.

OSW: Stupid. (laughs) I don’t know. I never imagined it to be this…deep. I just thought we’d watch TV all day, all night. I was so ready to walk out, when you watched NBA awhile ago for what felt like eternity.

KDN: Hey, it was a rerun of the best NBA matches.

OSW: I don’t care. (laughs)

KDN: Anyway, how about in general? You happy?

OSW: Would you believe me if I say I’m not happy?

KDN: I would.

OSW: Why?

KDN: I just…know. When I hugged you a while ago, the way you clung on my shirt… it was enough for me to tell.

OSW: You didn’t think I was just trying to peek on your nipples?

KDN: (laughs) Hey, I’m being serious here.

OSW: Oh sorry. (laughs)

KDN: I’m just saying, that if you need a friend who you could talk to, just call me. We’ve never hung out before, like just the two of us.

OSW: Noted. And thank you

KDN: You’re welcome.

 

 

 

OSW: Hey, could you cuddle with me?

 

 

 

 

KDN: What the fuck?!

 

 

 

 

OSW: (laughs) What??? I thought you said if I need a friend, I just have to call you. Well, I need a friend right now. (laughs)

KDN: That’s abuse. (laughs)

OSW: Why? (teasing) You afraid you’re gonna pop a boner or something?

 

 

 

 

KDN: (teasing) In your wildest dreams. Come here.

 

 

 

 

Daniel gets up and pats the space behind him. Seongwoo looks amused. Daniel removes the pillow dividers and throws them to the floor.

 

 

 

OSW: (mouth opened) What? You serious? You, Mr. _I’m straight_ is willing to give me a hug.

KDN: What’s wrong with it? It’s not like we’re gonna do something else. (laughs)

OSW: Fair enough. No boners? (smiles)

KDN: (laughs) No boners.

 

 

 

Seongwoo shifts closer to Daniel. Daniel embraces Seongwoo in a way where Seongwoo is the little spoon and he’s the bigger spoon.

 

 

 

OSW: You... (laughs)

KDN: What? I thought I’m the big spoon.

OSW: No… I mean like, you don’t have to do this. I was just joking awhile ago.

KDN: Nope. I insist. I don’t like seeing people hurt.

OSW: If I’m making you uncomfortable, please tell me.

KDN: Not at all. Your body feels warm.

OSW: It’s the wine.

KDN: Of course.

 

 

 

They stay silent for a moment. They cuddle in silence for a minute.

 

 

 

OSW: Hey thanks for doing this.

KDN: Like I said, I don’t like seeing people hurt.

 

 

 

Another moment of silence.

 

 

 

 

OSW: You know…when that horrible thing happened to me…

KDN: Hey, you know you don’t have to tell me if it hurts you.

OSW: No..it’s ok. Just listen to me… I feel like I lost my youth.

KDN: (just hums, signaling it’s ok for Seongwoo to continue)

OSW: I don’t know. I lost my innocence maybe even if it was forced out from me. That’s why…that’s why (sniffs)… maybe I’m like this?

KDN: (a deeper, softer voice) Like this?

 

 

 

 

 

OSW: Annoying…noisy…playful… maybe it’s my way of catching up from my youth that was lost.

 

 

 

KDN: (rests his chin in Seongwoo’s head) I like that you’re playful and energetic. It puts everyone in a good mood.

 

 

 

OSW: You do?

 

 

 

KDN: Yeah. And even if you’re noisy sometimes, I prefer it rather than people who can’t talk to save their lives.

 

 

 

OSW: (giggles)

 

 

 

KDN: And you’re not annoying. Maybe before, yes. But now, after knowing what you’ve been through.

 

 

 

You’re allowed to annoy me anytime you want.

 

 

 

You’re allowed to talk to me or pester me every hour…

 

 

 

(pauses) Are you crying?

 

 

 

 

OSW: You’re… cheesy. Stop it… (sniffs)

 

 

KDN: Hey, I’m being serious here. (laughs)

 

 

OSW: What, is this like a confession? (laughs)

 

 

 

 

KDN: (laughs) It is.

 

 

 

 

The two, still cuddling each other, remains silent for a while. Seongwoo stopped crying.

 

 

 

 

KDN: Hey, can I tell you a secret too?

 

 

 

OSW: Random, but ok, you can.

 

 

 

 

KDN: I think I might have lied a while ago.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo’s face fell down. He broke apart from Daniel’s arms and looked at Daniel. He then noticed the frown on Daniel’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

OSW: (serious tone) Which part of our long conversation was a lie??? Cause I’ve been honest with you the whole time.

 

 

 

 

Daniel could see the anger in Seongwoo’s face. He reaches out his hand to Seongwoo’s face.

 

 

 

 

KDN: Hey. Chill. It’s not like that. I told you that you won 20 questions right?

 

 

 

OSW: (still angry) Yeah. And so? I don’t even understand that part.

 

 

 

KDN: I think I might have lied to one of your questions a while ago while we were playing it. (smiles)

 

 

 

Seongwoo ponders for a while. What’s with that stupid smile?

 

 

 

 

He rethinks all of his questions but he honestly couldn’t remember anything except for the first 3 questions he asked when the alcohol was not taking its effect yet.

 

 

 

Seongwoo’s eyebrows meet each other, thinking hard about which part Daniel could have lied to him.

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo looks at Daniel.

 

 

 

 

Daniel smiles at him.

 

 

 

Seongwoo is annoyed.

 

 

 

 

And then Daniel winked.

 

 

 

 

And then it dawned him.

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo could just smile from the realization.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

OSW: (laughs) You really thought my gaydar was weak huh?

 

 

 

 

KDN: Glad it wasn’t then. (smiles)

 

 

 

 

 

[END]

 

 

 

At a balcony, from a room that is a floor above from Seongwoo and Daniel’s room :

 

 

 

YJS: Hey, you think it worked?

 

 

KJH: What? Us rigging the votes? It will.

 

YJS: (confused) How could you say so? We know Seongwoo likes him. But Niel is too straight to like him back. And it’s not like Seongwoo suggested to rig it for him.

 

KJH: Well, it’s Seongwoo. He’s smart. (smiles)

 

YJS: And Daniel is smarter than him. And that guy is a virgin. He wouldn’t let Seongwoo take advantage of him.

 

KJH: Trust me. (laughing)

 

YJS: Well, unlike when you and Seongwoo rigged it for me and Sungwoon, this time, it’s unrequited. We’re going to hurt Seongwoo. I feel really guilty.

 

KJH: Jisung hyung, we’re not gonna hurt him,ok?

 

YJS: (confused, looks at Jonghyun with squinted eyes)

 

KJH: (sips tea) Seongwoo didn’t suggest it. It was Daniel’s idea. (laughs)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second and final part of this fic. Hope everyone liked it. I'm still not a pro at this so forgive any grammatical lapses. Don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment. It means alot. :)


	3. Chapter 3

40 HOURS LEFT 11:14AM   
Daniel and Seongwoo are still asleep after a drunken night of truths and revelations. Daniel has Seongwoo caged around his bulky physique, his arms covering the older in a warm and tight embrace.

Seongwoo is tucked inside, both hands gathered in front of his chest like a baby, with his head three inches away from Daniel’s chest. Their legs are intertwined with the white blanket haphazardly covering some parts of their body. A loud knock blares and plays on the door.

Both refuse to move.   
A second knock was followed by a series of playful knocks played on a rhythm.   
The sheets rustle, but both are as stubborn as ever. 

A final loud knock prompts Seongwoo to open his heavy eyes. He wiggles inside of Daniel’s embrace to stretch.

OSW: Niel (whines)…open the door please..   
KDN: (unaudible) Just 5…more…minutes…   
OSW: Release me (yawns) then so I can open (yawns) it 

Daniel refuses to move for a couple of seconds. He stays still.

OSW: Niel… That must be Jisung hyung… (tickles Daniel’s stomach)

Daniel, being the ticklish person that he is, releases Seongwoo from his embrace as a response to Seongwoo’s cheap trick. It was also enough to wake him up. He bounces sluggishly and looks at Seongwoo with sleepy eyes. . . . He sees Seongwoo smiling creepily back at him.  
KDN: What? (confused, eyebrows furrowed) 

OSW: Morning Big Boy. (winks)

Daniel does not understand what it meant and he's not in the mood for any brain work this early. He scratches his head and stretches his neck a few times, and as he bows down, realizes what Seongwoo’s remark meant.

 

He grabs a pillow and quickly covers his crotch region.

 

KDN: Well last night (pauses)... I told you didn’t I? (laughs and winks back at Seongwoo)

He watches Seongwoo with his eyes. Seongwoo walks towards the doors direction, opens the door and is greeted by a few gifts, which seem to have come from their friends. On the doormat were three bags of chips, two bottles of wine and a huge plastic bag that was tightly sealed.

Seongwoo tries to carry everything but realizes its risks. 

Two fragile bottles + a shit ton of plastics+ a sleepy, clumsy Seongwoo is a recipe for disaster. 

He withdraws and places them all back to the ground. He looks back at Daniel and catches Daniel looking back at him.

OSW: (squints) Stop staring at my ass.   
KDN: (shakes his head) Was not staring.   
OSW: (laughs) Then mind helping me here? I don’t have enough hands for all these.   
KDN: Give me a minute, please.   
OSW: Still trying to tame that monster? Pinch yourself.   
KDN: (laughs) Shut up

Daniel stands up only when he was sure that NOTHING will pop out of his boxers. 

He waddles his way to Seongwoo’s direction and receives a playful nudge from Seongwoo, by which he responded with a confused look on his face.

KDN: What's the deal?   
OSW: With what???   
KDN: You're being way too energetic for someone who just woke up. (laughs) 

Seongwoo lets out a soundless laugh upon hearing Daniel's observation, which resulted in a more confused Daniel.

OSW: (leans his hand on the door frame) Well, I'm not the one with the healthy morning wood, ain't I? (smiles and looks at Niel's boxers) Now help me, please.   
Daniel quickly covers his non-existent boner. He could only laugh from Seongwoo's snarky reply. 

He picks up almost everything, only living the bags of chip for Seongwoo to carry.   
OSW: (Acts dramatic) Ahh, what a gentleman.   
KDN: (responds with a curtsy) Anything for you Princess.  
OSW: Hey, why am I the princess?   
KDN: You made it clear that you prefer the bottom bunk bed last night. (winks)   
Daniel smiles upon seeing a speechless Seongwoo's jaw drop on the floor. He cockily walks back inside. "Ok, I won that one" he thought to himself.

They both walk back inside, Seongwoo tossing the chips at top of the fridge. He plops back to the bed. Daniel places the bottle of wine and the huge plastic bag on the small table near the fridge.

OSW: What’s inside? (eyes fixed on the channels randomly switching on the t.v)  
KDN: Lemme see (unravels the plastic and peeks inside) I see the head of the Demogorgon. (laughs)   
OSW: (rolls his eyes) Ugh, you can do better than that after that wonderful comeback a while ago.  
KDN: Not much. Just take out boxes from Panda Express.   
OSW: WHAT??? (gets up and sprints his way to where Daniel is) No way!?? (exclaims) Wah I love Panda Express!!!   
KDN: You do?   
OSW: (nods furiously) YES!!! Aww, Jisung hyung is so sweet. (grabs one box and hugs it dearly)  
Daniel chuckles to himself upon seeing Seongwoo caressing the take out box like a mother nurturing an infant. He thinks it’s really cute seeing Seongwoo act like a child.   
OSW: (looks back at Daniel) Nothing more? (blinks thrice rapidly)  
Daniel grabs the plastic bag and feels a light weight inside the plastic. He takes out what seems to be a pack of cards. Daniel reads the label and scoffs upon reading it. 

KDN: I can’t believe it.   
OSW: What is it? 

Seongwoo grabs the small box and reads the message written on the sticky note attached to it.

OSW: Hello Daniel and Seongwoo, we thought a simple game of Never Have I Ever can make the remaining 2 days more interesting? Use it well my loves. Love Jisung-hyung. 

KDN: Ugh. Too childish isn't it? OSW: Childish? more like LOVE!!! (eyes gleaming) I LOVE THIS GAME!!!

KDN: You’re not implying that we play this right now right?  
OSW: Of course not. We can do it later when the night is deep and dark.  
KDN: Just say you wanna get drunk again.  
OSW: Yeah, so I can have an excuse to cuddle with you again. (smiles)   
KDN: And what do you suggest we do right now?

Seongwoo coyly approaches Daniel, both hands on his back like a grade schooler, with the younger taking several steps back in staccato until his back is pressed to the wall. The dry wall felt cold on his back but what Seongwoo is doing to him got Daniel all hot and bothered.  
KDN: (avoids Seongwoo’s eyes) Wha… What are you doing?   
Daniel takes a couple of long inhales, trying to calm himself down and himself down there.

OSW: (traces Daniel’s biceps with a finger) I want you… (looks at Daniel) … to … (raises one of the Panda Express take out boxes) to please open the lid for me cause I’m starving and I really wanna eat right now? The lid is kinda stuck. (pouts)  
KDN: (lightly pushes Seongwoo away) You are mean (laughs)   
OSW: Please help the princess.  
Daniel obliges.   
The rest of this experience is gonna be exhausting, Daniel thought. But he does not mind Seongwoo's constant teasing cause he knows that Seongwoo's gonna pay for it later.

After finishing 3 boxes of Chinese takeout, Seongwoo and Daniel agreed on binge-watching TV shows and movies that were unknown to them for the entire afternoon. It was a learning experience for both as it made them understand each other's personalities and preferences better.  
Daniel learned that Seongwoo’s taste for TV shows is exactly what he had in mind. He likes comedy, chick flicks and sitcoms. He admires Trevor Noah’s wit (which converted Daniel into a fan) and hailed Netflix’s “Insatiable” as legendary (Daniel thought the show sucked).  
Seongwoo, meanwhile, discovered something new. Daniel, unexpectedly, cannot watch scary movies. Seongwoo insisted on watching Hereditary, and boy did Seongwoo enjoy every bit of Daniel clinging unto him and his pecs and biceps brushing all over Seongwoo's body.  
They spent their day like that, plastered and tangled in bed while watching TV and discussing scenes they loved and hated. They eventually had to stop at around 7PM when Seongwoo heard Daniel's stomach growl as his head was lying on the younger's six pack.  
30 HOURS LEFT  
8:23PM   
Daniel just got out of the shower & is currently drying his hair with the a towel on his right hand. He sits on the edge of the bed, grabs the remote w/ his free hand & skims through shows that he can watch while he waits for Seongwoo to finish showering.

OSW: That show sucks. I watched it already.   
Seongwoo casually paraded in front of Daniel with nothing but a towel covering his lower torso and it caught Daniel off guard.   
KDN: Woah woah, what happened to our personal zone?   
OSW: Shut up, you literally did the same awhile ago.  
Daniel quickly scans Seongwoo's body. It's lean and slim, not too muscular but not too thin. He had the right amount of muscles he thought.   
OSW: Hey big guy (snaps his fingers), the face is right here. Eyes up here.   
KDN: Wow, you are...   
OSW: Hot? (smirks) I know.   
KDN: Hairy.  
Seongwoo grabs and throws a pillow to Daniel.   
OSW: (rolls his eyes) Shut up.   
KDN: (laughs)   
Seongwoo proceeds to get dressed, turning his back to Daniel while Daniel's eyes are glued to the screen.  
OSW: (teasing) No peeking.   
KDN: You wish.  
OSW: So what are your plans tonight?   
KDN: Not much, read a couple of chapters, then probably sleep.  
OSW: Boooo (squirms) That's no fun.  
KDN: You enjoyed laying on my abs the entire afternoon.   
OSW: Says the guy who never shifted position.   
KDN: That's cause your head is heavy.  
Seongwoo puts on a shirt and heads to the bed to accompany Daniel.   
[TV noise on the background]   
OSW: Let's play that card game that Jisung hyung gave us.   
KDN: No. Too childish.  
OSW: How about Fuck Marry Kill?   
KDN: (shakes his head) Pass   
OSW: Would You Rather?   
KDN: Ew.  
OSW: How about strip poker?   
KDN: (turns to look at Seongwoo) Just say you wanna see me naked. (smiles)   
OSW: Says the guy who keeps on ogling on me while I'm changing.   
KDN: (stutters) I..I did not.   
OSW: Caught you thrice. You do know that the cabinets are glossy right? (winks)  
KDN: Ho...(thinks of a comeback) How about we just rest?   
OSW: Oh, so you admit it? Enjoyed the show? (smiles)   
KDN: We literally Netflixed and Chill for the entire day (smiles).   
OSW: I suppose you don't know the meaning behind that term. KDN: I do.  
OSW: Well, then that's the tamest Netflix and Chill ever.   
KDN: Stop it.   
OSW: Oh yeah, that's cause you're a virgi- 

Seongwoo does not finish his sentence when Daniel abruptly stood up and storms out of the area.   
OSW: Hey.. don't be mad 

Seongwoo follows Daniel with his eyes.  
OSW: Daniel, I was just kidding. (peeks to check on Daniel) 

He sees Daniel getting 2 wine glass. He also retrieves the chips that were stacked at top of the fridge, opens the fridge to get a bottle of wine and stashes them all inside the plastic bag where the boxes were.

He sees Daniel walking towards his direction.   
Seongwoo hopes that Daniel is at least not mad at him.   
KDN: What are you waiting. (points to the floor) Sit. 

Seongwoo gets nervous. "Shit, is he mad?", he couldn't tell, but damn Daniel looked hot while commanding him to sit.

Seongwoo quickly obeys Daniel as he tiptoes his way to where they were sitting at last night.   
Daniel places the plastic bag in front of him. He fiddles with the plastic while Daniel gets two pillows from the bed, tossing one to Seongwoo's side. 

OSW: Hey.. I'm sorry.

Daniel sits in front of Seongwoo. He unravels the plastic and takes out everything inside it including the card pack that Jisung added. He tosses the plastic somewhere below their bed. He pops the cork and pours wine to his and Seongwoo's glass.   
[Silence] 

KDN: Should we start?  
Seongwoo is anxious and confused.  
OSW: (softly leans forward) Start what?   
KDN: Thought you wanna play this game? (opens the card packaging)   
OSW: Wanted to. But if you're mad, let's just sleep.   
KDN: I'm not mad.   
OSW: But you're scaring me right now.   
KDN: (smiles) I'm not.  
OSW: (not convinced) Yes you are. Your veins are about to burst.   
KDN: I am not.   
OSW: You are.   
KDN: I'm about to, if you keep on insisting.   
OSW: Ok. (pouts)  
[SILENCE]   
KDN: It turned you on, didn't it? (laughs)   
OSW: (scoffs) You wish. [it actually did turn him on]  
KDN: So let's do it like ---  
OSW: You said this game was childish.   
KDN: Not until you provoked me. You poked the bear, baby.   
OSW: (raises a hand) I disagree. You're totally a jock Daniel, not a bear.   
KDN: (tries his best to sustain a serious face) But I'll set the rules.  
OSW: How come you get to set the rules when I suggested to play it???   
KDN: (looks at Seongwoo with serious eyes) That's cause I'm mad at you.   
Seongwoo frowns.   
He doesn't know what to believe anymore.   
OSW: I'm sor--- KDN: fuwahaha (laughs) You're too tense. I'm fine. (winks)  
OSW: Fine. (crosses his arms childishly)   
KDN: So, let's do it like this. We take turns drawing a card, and whoever is guilty of every phrase needs to remove one thing that's on his body. (menacingly looks at Seongwoo and perks an eyebrow up)   
OSW: There are no such rules!  
KDN: Well, you said you wanna play Never Had I Ever and Strip Poker. I'm just complying with your request.   
OSW: Those two are different!   
KDN: You wanted fun right? (cackles)   
OSW: Kang Daniel, you are going to eat your words. (smiles)   
KDN: Make me. (hands a glass of wine)

Seongwoo takes the glass of wine and sips from it. Daniel pops one bag of chips and places it between him and Seongwoo. They grab a few pieces to bite, munching on it while both are waiting for the other person to talk.

[Silence]

KDN: By the way, we should really be honest or else the game loses its purpose.  
OSW: Daniel, I’ve told you my darkest secret, anything else is a piece of cake for me to admit. (smiles)  
KDN: And we should take turns picking a card.  
OSW: Scratch that rule, I’d pick 10 cards at once and choose which to ask.   
KDN: Ok, you can do that. Also one more thi-  
OSW: How many rules are there Daniel? (slightly annoyed) I feel like I’m a follower of Jesus and you’re Moses right now with these rules.  
KDN: (laughs) Ok, no more rules then.  
OSW: Thank you.   
KDN: I’m surprised you knew about Moses.  
OSW: Hey, I go to church. I love praying on my bended knees. I know Moses, and pretty sure also met a John and a Peter. Never met a Daniel before though so you’re the first one.   
KDN: (laughs) Now I know why Jisung hyung adores you. You’re so funny. (laughs)  
OSW: Who says I was being funny. 

Daniel clears his throat and drinks wine. 

OSW: You know, (Daniel’s head perks up) this game…it won’t last long.  
KDN: How can you say so?  
OSW: You and I are literally wearing a shirt, short and our undies. It’ll be finished within 30 minutes.   
KDN: Who said I was wearing undies though? (smugly raises his eyebrows as he looks at Seongwoo)

It’s Seongwoo’s turn to clear his throat. He gulps and fans himself. He tries to avoid Daniel’s gaze as he drinks wine. Was that even necessary to say, Seongwoo thought. 

KDN: Ok, let’s start.   
OSW: Shoot me.   
KDN: (draws a card and giggles) Never Had I ever… BEEN WITH THE FORMER LOVER OF MY BEST FRIEND.

Daniel pauses for a while.

KDN: Ok, this does not apply to me.  
OSW: Me either.  
KDN: (shocked) What? You never?  
OSW: Hey, what’s with that reaction?  
KDN: (laughs) Sorry. I just thought you might have, cause your stories are wild.  
OSW: (sips) I love my friends and won’t ever do things that would disappoint them.  
KDN: But this is love we’re talking about though.   
OSW: Yeah, and as a friend, you won’t entertain a person who hurt a person dear to you. I’m not the kind of person who’d tell my friend to break up with this person, badmouth this person and tell them that this person isn’t good enough for them and all of a sudden, forgot those words and give that person a chance to ruin me too just because he’s cute and has a bulging action going on his pants. That’s a nope right there. There are plenty of fish in the sea.  
KDN: Have you seen the creatures from the deep sea though? (laughs)  
OSW: Ok, not those kinds of fish.   
KDN: And what if it was your friend who was an asshole? What if it was your friend who wronged the ex?  
OSW: Then why are you still friends with an asshole? Cut that asshole off.  
KDN: (squirms) Sounds morbid, (laugh) but fair point.  
OSW: Bottom-line is, I’m a very loyal person. Cliché as it may sound, but Bros before hoes.  
KDN: Right (smiles). Cliques before chicks (raises his glass for a toast).  
OSW: …or dicks (smiles). 

The twosome fell into a silence after Seongwoo’s remark. Only the clinking of the wine glass could be heard. Daniel stands up to get the remote and turns the tv off.  
[Silence]

KDN: It was distracting. (awkward smile)  
OSW: Tell me, how about you? Never experienced it?  
KDN: Nope. And probably will not if faced in the same situation.  
OSW: Why not?  
KDN: Well you see, aside from those things you’ve said, I’d rather not risk losing a friend. By delving into a romantic relationship with a friend’s ex, you have to keep in mind that there is a possibility of the relationship ending eventually. It’s a lose-lose situation to be very honest. There’s that and also because I have very few friends. (laughs)

Seongwoo draws 10 cards from the deck. He quickly reads all 10 cards, laughing and grinning on certain cards which kind of weirded Daniel out.   
OSW: Ok, strip.  
KDN: Why?  
OSW: Cause I’m sure you’re guilty for this one.  
KDN: Are you purposely trying to get me naked that quick.   
OSW: Excuse you, I was not the creep who ogled on a changing adult 30 minutes ago.   
KDN: (laughs)

Daniel grabs his glass of wine and quickly downs it. He stands up and removes his shirt aggressively. It was the Baywatch kind of stripping with the matching hair ruffling action and abdomen crunching. Seongwoo purposely averted his eyes 30 minutes ago when Daniel just got out of the shower, but this time, who could say no when it’s the nature of the game? You could say Seongwoo was enjoying the show. He immediately noticed Daniel’s ripped 6 packs and cute belly button. He also sneakily glanced on the obvious package that bounced 2 feet away from his face when Daniel’s eyes were obstructed by his shirt. He bites his lip, “Damn, he’s not really wearing any underwear.”

 

Daniel sits and immediately noticed the red tint on Seongwoo’s cheeks. He smirks for a millisecond.  
KDN: So what was the question?  
OSW: (shows the card) Never have I ever SCREAMED DURING A SCARY MOVIE. And you did awhile ago when the kid got her head chopped off from the moving car.  
KDN: (squirms) Please don’t remind me of it.  
OSW: (laughs) You’re too cute.  
KDN: I’m not cute.   
OSW: Cause you’re like Jason Momoa big but like can’t even watch a horror movie.   
KDN: Horror movies are stupid anyway.  
OSW: You don’t know what you’re talking about. Horror movies are everything!  
KDN: Meh. I don’t really get the appeal of paying $10 just to scare yourself and drop popcorns on the ground.  
OSW: That’s ‘cause you are a sissy who… (Daniel slowly crawls to Seongwoo)---ok ok, back off back off (closes his eyes). I was just kidding.

Silence paints the room. Seongwoo is getting breathless. He only opens his eyes when he hears Daniel giggling. 

KDN: (laughs) Did you…(catches his breath) did you panic? You should’ve…(laughs) seen the look on your face.  
OSW: It’s not funny! (crosses his arms, pretend he is angry)

He isn’t angry though because he likes how the tip of Daniel’s ears are now red. He smiles as he watches Daniel fall to the ground while laughing. 

It took Daniel forever to calm down. Daniel pours wine to his now empty glass. Seongwoo munches on some potato chips and pops another bag of chips as he was getting tired of the flavor from the other. Daniel shuffles the deck, and draws one card. He reads the phrase.

KDN: Well this one is disappointing.  
OSW: What is it?  
KDN: Never have I ever SAID AN “I LOVE YOU” WITHOUT FEELING IT.  
OSW: Oh yeah. We kinda talked about it last night. Me with Eunwoo and you with your first love. So does that means you and I need to strip?  
KDN: I guess so. 

It took Seongwoo a few seconds to realize that if they were to strip, Daniel, who is now on his Adidas short, would be wearing nothing. He sees a smirk on Daniel’s face while he sees the younger standing up. Seongwoo’s mind starts to combust. He is not ready. He wants to see it. But he is not ready!

OSW: Wa—Wait Daniel!!! (bows down, covers his eyes with both his hands)  
KDN: (bewildered) What?  
OSW: You’re not stripping aren’t you???   
KDN: Well that’s the rule of the game isn’t it?  
OSW: Yeah, I know!!! (panics) But… but (stutters) that means you’re gonna have to –  
KDN: (interrupts) I know. And what about it???  
OSW: What do you mean what about it??? (still covering his eyes)

The room went silent for quite some time. Seongwoo’s heart is about to jump out of his chest. He catches a breath. He waits for Daniel to speak while still covering his eyes (he does not want to risk it).

KDN: Seongwoo hyung.

“Shit!”, Seongwoo thought. The way Daniel called his name sent shivers down Seongwoo’s spine.

OSW: What? (still covering his eyes)  
KDN: You can look now.  
OSW: I can’t.  
KDN: C’mon. Don’t be shy.

Seongwoo has to admit that the way Daniel’s deep and raspy voice beckons him to look at his naked body is making Seongwoo even crazier. Is he worthy of seeing Daniel’s naked body, when the guy himself said that he’s a virgin and is saving it for that special someone?

OSW: I won’t!!! Not until you got at least some clothes on.  
KDN: I am wearing one.  
OSW: What?

Seongwoo quickly props his head that it almost snapped. He sees Daniel sitting down, still with his pants on.

KDN: Look! 

Daniel extends a knuckle and unravels it. Inside his closed fist was a round metal.

OSW: Ok, what’s that?  
KDN: (points to his ear) One of my piercings.

Seongwoo’s face cracked. He felt foolish. He can’t believe that Daniel played a cheap trick right under his nose. By impulse, he grabs the pillow near him and throws it to Daniel.

KDN: (laughs) What??? You really thought I’d surrender that easily??  
OSW: That is so unfair. You have like (starts counting).. 3 piercings!   
KDN: Yeah and that means we have more time to play this game.   
OSW: Then why did you have to stand up? (feels wronged)  
KDN: Jaan. (jazz hands) I got us another bottle of wine from the fridge. We’re about to empty the first one after all.

Seongwoo recollects himself. His breathing is steady. His mind is calm. He is ready to play Daniel’s game. Of course, Daniel wouldn’t get naked in front of him that easily. They just friends after all. “Don’t overthink it Seongwoo.”, he reminds himself.

KDN: Now, strip. We are still at the third question.   
OSW: Assertive. I like that. 

Seongwoo raises an eyebrow as he unbuttons the uppermost part of his shirt. He sees Daniel licking his lips which makes smile.

OSW: Ok, next quest—  
KDN: Wait, why did you stop? Take it all off.  
OSW: (cups his hand to his ears) I’m sorry. What’s that again?  
KDN: Follow the rules hyung. Take it off. (smiles)  
OSW: (laughs) Na-ah (wiggles his right pointing finger). If you play it like that, then I can play dirty too. My shirt has 3 buttons before it comes off. (smiles) I won’t go down that easily Daniel.  
KDN: (nods his head slowly in realization) I see. So you wanna play it this way huh?   
OSW: You started it.  
KDN: You don’t know the monster you’ve awaken.  
OSW: Can’t wait to see what that monster really look like. 

The air is so tense between the two that you can cut it with a butter knife. Seongwoo picks up his cards and scans them again. 

OSW: Ok, next question is…

Seongwoo unbuttons again and stretches his shirt in a way that his clavicles and chest are exposed halfway. Daniel pretends that he’s not interested by it, feigning ignorance by whistling some quick tunes, but he slowly brings the pillow that Seongwoo threw at him to his lap to cover any reactions that could happen. 

OSW: Never Have I Ever BEEN IN HANDCUFFS.  
KDN: Woah, that’s wild?  
OSW: Of course (proud).  
KDN: What was the crime? I can’t believe you got arrested once.   
OSW: What?  
KDN: I said what was the crime?  
OSW: Wha…(confused and realizes what was in Daniel’s mind) haha you silly. It’s not like that. Gosh you are such a hot virgin.  
KDN: Then when was it?  
OSW: SEX.   
KDN: Oh.

Daniel tries to play it cool. He thinks of safe questions that he could ask Seongwoo but deep inside, he’s burning. They’ve talked about Seongwoo’s sexcapades last night but that was before they cuddled together in bed. This time around, it’s different. He drinks wine and plays with it for a moment before swallowing it. 

KDN: How was it?  
OSW: You mean the sex? Great. Actually, it was more than great. We did it a couple times. Me and my partner that time, who by the way, has the same body like yours, were kind of experimenting because we were getting tired of the lousy couch and bed sex that we usually do. So I suggested that we role play once? He wore his police uniform. Bound me to the bed frame and (notices Daniel’s dazed look, waves his hand in front of Daniel’s face)… you ok?

Daniel’s brain shut down upon immediately hearing the words “great sex” and “body like yours”. He could only imagine Seongwoo’s thin wrist cuffed and plastered against the bed post, his pale body exposed and bare while Seongwoo recites his name like a prayer. He knew that Seongwoo was a free spirit, but hearing him talk about his fetishes casually was extremely arousing. He never knew that he needed to see that view in real life.

KDN: (snaps out of his imagination) I’m sorry.. What was that?  
OSW: I said, are you ok? Your face is burning.   
KDN: (touches his face) Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about it. Must be the wine kicking in. Ok, so anyway, don’t you think it’s weird to have…I don’t know, some policeman fetish?  
OSW: Correction, it’s not a policeman fetish. More like roleplay kink? Policeman, priests, football player, an accountant like you, I don’t care. (laughs)  
KDN: (gulps) And what if your partner is not ok with it?  
OSW: I’m totally fine with it. Fetishes and kinks are not for everyone after all. If he or she does not agree, I won’t take it personally. But if he or she does, I’d be happier not gonna lie.  
KDN: Cause it’s kinky?  
OSW: That and maybe because it requires a special kind of mutual trust to agree with that kind of thing? I mean if he agrees to do something I like despite never trying it means he trusts me right? Because we are about to cross some lines and boundaries, he must really like me if he’s willing to go that far. And if ever he opens up about a fetish that he also has, then that means we have a more open communication cause we get to talk about things that can be embarrassing for others.   
KDN: I can’t believe you managed to relate roleplay with your romantic ideals. (laughs)  
OSW: Hey, they go hand and hand. (laughs) How about you? Have any fetishes?  
KDN: Virgin here (rigid smile).  
OSW: Oh yeah, I forg—  
KDN: (interrupts) But I’m really down with that kind of stuff, too, I guess?  
OSW: And you’re telling me this because??? (laughs)  
KDN: (defensive) Cause you asked me about it!   
OSW: (laughs) Ok chill bruh. 

It’s Daniel’s turn to pick a card. He draws one and reads it.

KDN: Never Have I Ever SNOOPED OR SPIED ON MY PARTNERS PHONE.  
OSW: Never did!  
KDN: Same here and never will. Being curious could hurt you sometimes.  
OSW: I just don’t understand why people do that? I really hate it when my friends view my gallery or inbox when I’m not looking.  
KDN: People who spy on their partner’s personal businesses just show their lack of trust with their partner and their lack of confidence with themselves.  
OSW: Ooohhh, second point is harsh but true.  
KDN: Right? Relationships should be built on trust. You should give your partner some breathing space or else they’ll suffocate. If that person breaks your trust, then shame on them for disregarding such important gift one could give (angry).   
OSW: (worried) You seem to have very strong feelings about this Daniel. Wanna share something?  
KDN: (takes a deep breath) Remember how I told you last night about how Seola wanted to move in?  
OSW: Of course.  
KDN: That’s because she saw and rejected and invitation from the company where I had my internship in college without my knowledge. They wanted me to work with them and I’m not kidding, I was really looking forward to working in that company. Knew it 2 months later when they sent in an invitation again and Seola admitted to it.  
OSW: Wow, not to be vulgar, but what a bitch.  
KDN: (laughs) She reasoned that if I were to accept the job invite, it would lower the percentage of her and me moving in together to a zero. She really wanted to move in with me at the cost of me losing a very good opportunity.  
OSW: You can do better. (drinks wine)  
KDN: Thanks. Your partners should enable you to fly, not clip your wings.  
OSW: (chokes on his chips) Ok that’s some Disney shit.  
KDN: (laughs) Hey, I’m having a moment here. 

Seongwoo stretches his legs which grew tired from all the sitting.He thinks it’s hot how Daniel’s adam’s apple moves up and down as he takes a huge gulp from his wine--- Seongwoo tries not to stare too much but it’s getting harder to distract himself and his friend down there.

OSW: For this next question, I need you to be very honest  
KDN: OK?? (clueless)  
OSW: Never have I ever SENT A DICK PIC.

Daniel stopped everything he was doing upon hearing Seongwoo’s question. He sees Seongwoo staring at him, anticipating his answer. He breathes in. Daniel thought that Seongwoo really picked some interesting cards from the deck that he wonders whether Seongwoo rigged it on his favor. 

Daniel is a virgin so Seongwoo is more than curious to know if he ever send one before.

 

OSW: No pressure. (unbuttons for the third time) We’ve talked about mine last night. I’ve sent dick pics and ass pics to my sugar daddy before.

Seongwoo swears he could feel Daniel’s burning as he stare at him while he answers the question. He tries to play it cool by smiling coyly.

KDN: Did he like it?   
OSW: Of course. He gave me allowance quicker than my parents in high school (laughs).You know, I bet you’d be famous among sugar moms.   
KDN: No thanks. (laughs) Are you not afraid of your pics going out in public though?  
OSW: No. The key to sending explicit photos is to never show your face or any key points like a birthmark. It’s gonna be hard for him to prove that it’s me. And besides, it’s just a dick pic or an ass shot. (laughs) We all have dicks and ass, they all just vary in sizes and shapes.  
KDN: Did he send one too?  
OSW: I asked him once before we met. In fairness, he was a hot dad. His abs were ah-may-zing and his dick looked bigger on photo I guess (pouts).  
KDN: (laughs)  
OSW: What are you laughing at? I really love abs. It’s what I look most for a guy after a BIG… personality.   
KDN: (leans back, supporting his body with both of his elbows) Am I what you’re looking for then? Nice abs and big personality. (laughs)  
OSW: (throws a chip at Daniel) You do have great abs, for sure. But I still need to see this BIG personality you’re talking about.  
KDN: You’ll gonna see it later.

 

The room embraces silence as the two continue drinking and munching on chips. Seongwoo feels his face slightly turning warm because of the wine, and staring at Daniel isn’t helping at all. He finds himself looking at one corner of the room.

Daniel breaks the silence by revealing something Seongwoo didn’t expect at all. 

KDN: I’ve sent one before. (removes his 2nd piercing)

Seongwoo could only nod dumbly.

OSW: Oh.

Seongwoo tried his best to not show inner feelings.

OSW: Tell me about it.  
KDN: What do you mean?  
OSW: (rapidly) Like when did it happen? Who’s the lucky bitch? Will you send me one too? Was it exciting? How many photos? Anything. Tell me the details.  
KDN: Can you repeat that again?  
OSW: (shakes his head) Not gonna.  
KDN: Well, I’ve sent one to Seola before. You know, it’s one of those typical nights were we’ve not seen each other for how many days and nights and we’re both feeling hot.

Seongwoo attempts not to imagine a Daniel making himself comfortable, lying on the bed while holding a phone on his right hand. He fans himself as he visualize how Daniel must have looked while his hands lurked on his body. Damn, that Seola girl is one lucky bitch.

He internally screams at himself-- Okay, Seongwoo. Stop these thoughts at once.

OSW: Wait but you’re a virgin though?  
KDN: Yeah, nothing happened much. I just thought it would be nice to at least finally show her what I’m packing. (laughs)  
OSW: And what did she say? Wait, so you mean, nothing REALLY happened between you? (Daniel shakes his head) Even a handjob (baffled)?  
KDN: Nothing. We just kissed a lot. What’s funny, is that after I sent her one, she was more eager to take my virginity.

Seongwoo couldn’t agree more. If he was his boyfriend, Seongwoo is pretty sure he’d do everything to make Daniel want him more than anything. He’d start a game on who will want each other more. He’ll seduce Daniel until he breaks--- until he begs Seongwoo to let him fuck him.

OSW: (in disbelief) I still can’t imagine how you’re a virgin.  
KDN: (laughs) Why not?  
OSW: Ok, no homo (Daniel laughs at that), but you’re definitely on my top 3 of hottest guys I personally know. If I was her, I’d find ways to get in your pants. 

Seongwoo wanted to say more but he decided to stop at that.

KDN: Thanks I feel honored that the great Seongwoo thinks that I’m hot.  
OSW: (laughs) Stop it. I can’t even imagine how your relationship lasted, to be very honest.  
KDN:So hypothetically, just hypothetically, you’d break up with me if we don’t do it?  
OSW: (gulps) Yes?  
KDN: Aww that’s unfortunate. (laughs)  
OSW: Right??? laugh)

Seongwoo was lying.

SILENCE. Seongwoo downs a glassful. Daniel does the same.

OSW: Hey, show me.  
KDN: What the fuck? (laughs)  
The older smiles slyly at Daniel who blushed at Seongwoo’s scrutiny. 

OSW: It’s not what you’re thinking silly. The angles. Show me how you took the pics.  
KDN: And why do you need to know?  
OSW: Who knows? I probably was taking mine the wrong way. (laughs)

 

Seongwoo stands up, and walks to the bed slowly. He makes sure that Daniel is intently watching every move he makes. He crawls to the bed and position himself where Daniel could watch every damn thing he’s about to do.

OSW: I take dick pics like this.

He poses and clicks.

OSW: For ass shots, I do it like this.

Seongwoo does it in a way where he was lying on his stomach, his back arched and his butt perked up, the invisible phone right on his shoulder. He does it the way he used to do it for his sugar daddy, the only difference is that Daniel is the one watching him right now. He felt something in him twitch slightly with that thought. Seongwoo takes a glance if Daniel is watching him, and he’s right. Daniel’s eyes are solely focused on his ass. 

His friends often told him that he has a small butt but Seongwoo thinks that it’s just the right size. Besides, it’s his performance that matter. 

OSW: You see I have a small butt so I really need to work hard (laughs).  
KDN: I see. (laughs)

Seongwoo goes back to where he was sitting at. Daniel is looking at him, his mouth is stretched to a smile but his eyes ignites something more. 

He looks at Daniel, raises both his eyebrows.

OSW: I’m waiting.  
KDN: What??? I didn’t say I’m doing it too.  
OSW: What a loser. You willingly took off your shirt a while ago but wouldn’t even show me how you take pics of your junk. BOOOooooo (thumbs down)

Maybe Seongwoo should’ve shut up and provoked Daniel. He should’ve keep his mouth shut and proceed drawing another card. Because he just realized how unready he is for what’s about to come.

Daniel closes the lid of the empty wine bottle tightly and grabs it right before he stands up. Seongwoo gulps and takes a deep (and shaky) breath.

KDN: So one, (puts the wine bottle in front of his crotch, holding it in an upward position) I take it like this from a top angle.

Daniel does it in a way where the wine bottle is just resting on his hand, not his hand gripping on it. Daniel even accompanies the demonstration with fake phone clicks. Seongwoo tucks himself in, bringing and hugging his knees together. Seeing Daniel seriously showing him how he takes his dick pics was breathtaking (Seongwoo literally cannot breathe).

Seongwoo thinks that if Daniel doing this without his dick showing is already hot, what more if he’s naked?

KDN: Then you know the classic angle.

Daniel turns to his side and takes the pic with his invisible phone from the side too. He looks at Seongwoo when he does the “clicking sound”. Seongwoo gulps in response, he couldn’t take his eyes off from Daniel. “Ok, those deep and breathy exhales were unnecessary”, he thought. He also hated the way Daniel leans his crotch a bit forward while demonstrating, not to mention that Daniel seems to be turned on by what he’s doing too, evident by the more pronounced bulging inside his pants.

Scratch that, they are both turned on by now.

If they were both teasing each other a while ago, Seongwoo is so sure that by this time, Daniel is seducing him back and it’s turning him so fucking on. “No way is this man a virgin.”

Seongwoo flips when Daniel decides to sit by the end of the bed. Daniel is not done yet and it’s making Seongwoo panic. He only asked Daniel out of curiosity, but he didn’t think Daniel would do it so seriously (and sexily).

KDN: So last one is like this. Just a full view of my dick.

Daniel looks at Seongwoo before demonstrating as if he’s truly sending a picture of dick to him. 

Daniel spreads his toned legs a bit more, leans back and supports his body with one elbow, holding the wine bottle upright with his free hand. He holds the invisible phone with the hand from the elbow that is supporting his body. Daniel stays like that for a minute, still looking at Seongwoo the whole time while doing it. His eyes are hazy, a sly smile is on his face. 

Seongwoo is distracted, hot and bothered. He is supposed to look at Daniel who was seriously complying with his request, but at the same time, the way Daniel’s legs are opened in front of him is giving him more than what he needs to see. Daniel’s pants were short and a bit loose, and with his legs spread like that, the fabric has risen all the way up, allowing Seongwoo to see some flashes and peeks of Daniel’s semi erect dick when Daniel moves, and it’s making him fucking insane. 

He’s never lusted over a guy this bad before and he wants it bad. He wants to exploit his not so innocent mind to the world of sex. He wants to teach him how to use his body right. He wants to make a mess out of Daniel.

Daniel enjoys working Seongwoo up. Seeing his hyung obviously red, bothered and uncomfortable from what he’s doing is sending sensations all over his body. “You asked for it”, he thinks internally. He smirks upon seeing Seongwoo blushing and averting his eyes away from Daniel. He never had relationships with boys, but being stuck with his male crush while under the influence of alcohol is making him bolder. He wants to hold Seongwoo in his hands so badly and be schooled by Seongwoo about making love. Too bad the guy is still recovering from a bad break up. 

Seongwoo watches as Daniel stands up and brushes his knees as if they were dirty. His palms slowly caress his thighs unnecessarily while staring at Seongwoo. 

KDN: And that’s it. What can you say hyung?

“This kid is testing me.” Seongwoo smiles. They are playing a dangerous game of push and pull right now and Seongwoo is can’t wait for all the tension to explode.

OSW: So it’s confirmed. Heteros take their dick pics all in the same way. (laughs)  
KDN: I guess? (laughs) Next question?  
OSW: Sure

It’s also hot how Daniel just casually moves on like that, like he never showed Seongwoo how he takes pictures of his dick. Daniel shuffles and picks a card.

 

KDN: Never have I ever FLIRTED WITH SOMEONE WHILE I’M ON A RELATIONSHIP.

They both pause for awhile.

KDN: I did.  
OSW: (immediately after Daniel spoke) I never did. WOW  
KDN: It wasn’t cheating.  
OSW: What happened?  
KDN: Seola and I got in a fight, went to a bar, got drunk and made out with some stranger.   
OSW: Did she knew about it?  
KDN: Of course not. She’d break up with me. Oh, I guess I should’ve have right?  
OSW: (laughs) You got me there. How drunk were you that you forgot your Look at me, I’m pure and holy shtick??  
KDN: (throws a chip) Shut up. I’m not pure ok. Probably too drunk??? But it doesn’t matter. (Removes his third earing) It only happened once.  
OSW: (teasing) My mom said to never take candies from strangers.   
KDN: And what if I’m the stranger?  
OSW: I’d ask for your jawbreaker.

 

Silence.

OSW: Hey, what about for my next question, you pick one.  
KDN: Why?  
OSW: Nothing. I just want to. You’re probably thinking I’m just picking questions just to get you naked. (laughs)

Seongwoo shuffles all of his remaining cards and brings all of them on Daniel’s eye level. 

KDN: Hmmm (ponders for a while) Ok, I choose this one. (picks up the card and gives it to Seongwoo)

Seongwoo didn’t miss how Daniel’s fingers brushes against his while maintaining an eye contact. 

OSW: Okay.

Seongwoo reads the question and pauses for a while before looking at Daniel again. He takes another deep breath. 

OSW: Never have I ever… (his breath hitches) CRIED FOR NO REASON.  
KDN: I have never. That’s a bit of a tricky question.  
OSW: Well, I did. (finally removes his shirt)

Daniel noticed how Seongwoo’s face hardened upon reading the question. He also noticed the way Seongwoo stripped his shirt. He kind of expected Seongwoo to be more playful— that he’d tease Daniel by taking it off slowly while his hand lurk around his body— instead, Seongwoo took off his shirt fast and careful like something is bothering him upon reading the question.

 

KDN: Hey, you ok?  
OSW: Of course.  
KDN: Seongwoo. I know you’re lying.

Seongwoo is the type who dislikes it when people call him informally. But the way Daniel said his name with a serious face that beckoned him to tell the truth, Seongwoo didn’t mind it at all. He likes how Daniel seems really concerned about the sudden shift on his mood.

OSW: (smiles) I maybe am. (laughs) But really, there’s nothing wrong. I just got a lot of things on my mind.  
KDN: And I am here to listen. (smiles) Come on. Tell me about it.

Seongwoo fills his glass with wine. He sips them all in one gulp.

OSW: I mean we’ve talked about it last night. I don’t know. I just feel lonely and empty maybe? I mean I know we all feel lonely and empty, but ever since Sunghoon and I broke up, I felt even emptier, you know what I mean? Sometimes, I can’t even sleep. Maybe because I really liked him, or I miss getting touched or I just want to feel loved, I don’t know. I feel like there’s a void in my heart that is missing something. Sometimes, I question myself, am I worthless? Am I really that undeserving of a real and sincere love? Am I that lacking? (wipes his eyes)

Daniel listens to Seongwoo and every word he spouts. He notices how his eyes switches from being empty to somewhat angry, how he unconsciously hugs himself as he tells his story— Daniel wants to imprint all of them in his memory—- silently, he swears that he’ll never be the reason to make Seongwoo feel this way.

OSW: That night, when he hit me, I remember him saying how unlikeable and tiring I am as a person and it made me question myself. (laughs) And then there’s this stupid job that I have. I hate being touched and handled by people I don’t like because it brings back painful memories, but there’s nothing I can do cause it’s the nature of modeling. I brought this to myself. (sighs) Ok, (laughs) now I’m blabbering senseless things. Don’t mind me. (laughs) 

Daniel wishes for only two things right now; one, to travel back in time before Seongwoo even meet Sunghoon and warn him about the guy—because Seongwoo deserves more than that. And two, he wishes he could make things better for Seongwoo.

 

KDN: Hey, it’s not senseless. It’s nice to let out your feelings in a while.  
OSW: I’m sorry. I spoiled the fun. (laughs)  
KDN: Never say sorry for feeling things. And you know what? I feel somehow privileged to hear all of this.

Daniel also noticed how Seongwoo shivered from time to time while the older was sharing his inner conflicts.

KDN: You cold?  
OSW: Yeah. This damn game is brutal for someone like me with a thin skin. (laughs)

Daniel bolts up from where he was sitting from and goes to the bed to grab the white blanket that was neatly folded near the bed’s headboard. He spreads it and dusts it off. He puts it behind his back and sits on the floor and leans on the footboard of the bed.

KDN: Come here.

He opens his arms in a way where the blanket now looks like a wide cape thanks to Daniel’s long arms.

OSW: (laughs) Are you sure? I can manage it. Besides it’s the nature of the game.  
KDN: (Shakes his head) No, I insist. Come.

Seongwoo stands up and places himself beside Daniel. Daniel put the blanket on Seongwoo’s shoulder, the warm blanket serving like an igloo for both of them.

To others, they might have looked silly. Two grown ups sharing a blanket as they sat “almost” naked on the floor.

Seongwoo’s body might be cold but right now—his heart feels more than warm just by sitting next to Daniel.

KDN: (smiles) I was also getting cold.  
OSW: (laughs) That’s cause you suggested this game.  
KDN: I didn’t. It’s you who suggested this game. I just made it more fun.

They stay silent for a while, with Daniel humming a tune the he just thought of on the spot while Seongwoo stays mum. 

Daniel’s heart stopped when he felt Seongwoo’s head leaning on his shoulder. He tries to maintain his composure as he fixes his posture, enabling more comfort for Seongwoo who obviously has a lot of emotions right now. They both stare blankly in front, “admiring” the maroon curtains that covered the huge windows of their room. Daniel munches on some chips as he waits for Seongwoo to speak again. 

 

OSW: Do you mind?  
KDN: I don’t.

 

They stay like that for minutes. The room was silent. The inside of the blanket felt warm, it must be their heat radiating out of their bodies, but it was a wonderful feeling for Seongwoo and Daniel. Seongwoo, whose head is still resting on Daniel’s face, looks at the younger. He breaks the silence.

OSW: Thank you.  
KDN: (looks at Seongwoo) What for?  
OSW: I don’t know. For putting up with me for the past two days? Must be really tiring for you with me in here.

Daniel stares at Seongwoo as if he’s looking at Seongwoo for the last time. He studies Seongwoo’s face as if he has not done that earlier this morning when he woke up earlier than the elder. He gather his thoughts. He has always thought how cool and strong Seongwoo’s personality is. But right now, this Seongwoo is much more bare and vulnerable. It’s almost feel like Seongwoo is defeated and helpless. His eyes are glistening with tears—and something in Daniel’s heart pangs loud, clear and defeaning. He always thought of Seongwoo’s face is like a sun—-bright and full of smiles. He hates to see his sun sad.

 

KDN: (shakes his head) No. You don’t have to thank me. I actually liked being stuck here with you. I really liked talking to you, sharing ideals with you and (laughs) even messing with you.   
OSW: (averts his eyes, looks in front) You do?  
KDN: Honestly? Yeah. (nods)  
OSW: You don’t think I’m annoying or unlikeable? Cause you know you can tell me so I can stop bothering you. I really don’t like—

Seongwoo was not able to finish his sentence when he felt a hand cupping his face. 

The next thing happened in a flash.

He felt Daniel’s plump lips pressed on his closed mouth. His heart starts pounding rapidly, unable to contain itself on the premises of his chest.

He felt Daniel’s hands cupping his face and he puts his hand over Daniel’s as a response, their fingers interlocking together by instinct. He wants him to know that he’s with him on this— that they are entering this dangerous territory together.

It was just innocent pressing of lips until the younger found his liking on Seongwoo’s lower lip— he keeps on nibbling on it, licking it continuously.

Seongwoo’s mouth remains closed until Daniel’s tongue tries to part his lips, asking for an access to his mouth while Daniel’s other hand found his way to his back, consoling Seongwoo. 

The older closes his eyes as he welcomes Daniel’s curious tongue with his own.

Seongwoo is far from innocent— he has always been curious of how Daniel’s lips would feel against his and that intensifies when they got locked in this room. Seongwoo had imagined they’d share their first kiss while drunk— or when one of them finally gives in to lust. He imagined Daniel pinning him on the bed while he kisses him senselessly begging for more.

He tries to figure out what Daniel’s bold action means on the back of his mind, but what he knows is that he has found solace in Daniel’s touch, words and kiss. Seongwoo couldn’t help but let his tears flow. 

Daniel thought that it was a perfect first kiss for him and Seongwoo. It was passionate and sincere. Daniel could feel Seongwoo’s loneliness from the way Seongwoo was reciprocating his kiss. Seongwoo was aggressive, but his aggression was not filled with greed or lust, rather it was filled with life and enthusiasm. Daniel could feel Seongwoo’s anguish slowly disappearing as the duration of their kiss lengthens. Daniel only wishes that his feelings will reach Seongwoo’s heart.

They both continue kissing until Daniel feels something wet that got into his cheeks. Daniel withdraws and he sees Seongwoo who failed to contain his tears from flowing.

KDN: Why are you crying? (brushes Seongwoo’s tears with his thumb)  
OSW: I’m just (sniffs) happy. Thank you. I really mean it. 

Daniel guides Seongwoo into his clavicle, patting and caressing the older’s head. He softly leans his head into Seongwoo’s.

KDN: You can cry. It’s ok.

Daniel stays put as he witnesses Seongwoo breaking down on his naked body. He feels Seongwoo’s tears dripping on his chest and he hates it. 

He hates imagining how Seongwoo must have felt after his break up. He hates picturing Seongwoo trying to repress traumatic experiences because of his job. He hates how Seongwoo thinks that he is unlikeable or annoying because Daniel never thought of him as those ever since they were picked to be a part of this clique tradition. 

He hates seeing Seongwoo down and defeated because he loves seeing Seongwoo smiling and laughing. He loves talking and opening up to Seongwoo and showing him his vulnerable sides. He loves how they got the chance to know each other more because of this clique tradition.

Daniel waits for Seongwoo for Seongwoo to contain himself. He proactively strokes the back of Seongwoo’s head to ease him. 

After quite some time, Seongwoo lifts his head and looks at Daniel.

OSW: Did you kiss me just to shut me up?  
KDN: No.

Seongwoo takes a deep breath as he tries to recollect himself after crying. He leans on the footboard of the bed which also prompted Daniel to do the same thing. Seongwoo rests his head on Daniel’s shoulder again.

OSW: Wanna hear something crazy?  
KDN: Sure. What is it?  
OSW: I think I like you. Not the platonic kind of I like you. I like to be with you again. I like to talk to you again. I like to experience this again. (pauses) I like to kiss you again.   
KDN: (silence)  
OSW: I like your eyes and how they look at me sincerely. I like how rough your hands are and how they gently pat my head. I like how I feel so secure inside your embrace. I like how your words make me feel so good about myself. 

Seongwoo tried to say it calmly but his heart is hammering against his chest, anticipating whatever comes out of Daniel’s mouth as a reply. Each second that passed felt like an eternity to Seongwoo. He feels Daniel’s head, bobbing up and down, which hinted that Daniel was nodding and listening to everything he’s saying. 

KDN: I see. Wanna hear something crazier?  
OSW: Sure.  
KDN: I think I really like you too.  
OSW: You’re just saying that ‘cause you feel bad.

Seongwoo lifts his head and turn to face Daniel again. He studies his face for any sort of emotion but the younger remains smiling at him.

KDN: I don’t. Why would I kiss you if I don’t like you.  
OSW: I don’t know? because I made you pity me by telling you my miserable life?  
KDN: No. I hated seeing you that way. I love seeing you laugh and smile.

Seongwoo tries to contain the emotions he’s feeling inside but he couldn’t. A small smile forms on his lip as confidence grows in Seongwoo’s hopeful heart. He buries his face on Daniel’s shoulder, trying to hide his face and all the emotions he’s feeling right now.

He’s not gonna lie. Daniel’s chest felt lighter now, seeing Seongwoo cheering up from his confession. 

KDN: Now, now. (pats Seongwoo’s head) That’s not what you do after you’ve just confessed to someone you like.  
OSW:(muffled) Just let me calm down a sec. This is a lot to take. I was sobbing a minute ago and now you’re making my heart flutter. You don’t do this to me.  
KDN: (laughs) Aigoo. I shouldn’t have confessed then.  
OSW: (quickly lifts his head) Since when did you like me?  
KDN: I’m not sure?  
OSW: What?  
KDN: I mean, I wasn’t sure that I liked guys before ok. So like… when I saw you, I think “Wow, he looks cool.”, and then when I got to know you, I really liked your company??? But then you graduated after that.  
OSW: Ok? And then what??  
KDN: I was left figuring things out by myself. I mean of course I was on a relationship with Seola back then so I thought what I felt for you was just admiration. Then getting stuck here with you confirmed what my feelings were before. I think, I really like you.

Seongwoo frowns and tries to understand what Daniel has said.

OSW: Wait, so what you’re saying is, you had a crush on me way back in college but you don’t know if it was a crush cause you thought you were straight, and then now, because we’re here, you realize you’re not straight and you actually like me?  
KDN: I guess but you’re wrong.  
OSW: What part?  
KDN: I think I liked you back in college but I was just confused with my sexuality.  
OSW: That’s what I said.  
KDN: No, you said that I was straight going into this clique game. Maybe I was not.

Seongwoo was sure he listened carefully to what Daniel has said but he’s still confused, unable to understand half of what the younger has uttered.

OSW: What do you mean by maybe you’re not straight?  
KDN: Can I tell you something and promise you won’t get angry?  
OSW: Sure.  
KDN: I actually… (hesitates) bribed Jonghyun-hyung to set you and me up in this tradition.  
OSW: (laughs) You did???  
KDN: Hey stop laughing. (bows his head shyly) I really wanted to know you more and I wanted to confirm my feelings.  
OSW: You’re too cute. (pinches his cheek) And I actually bribed Jisung hyung to send us those take out boxes, additional wines and the card game.  
KDN: (astonished) Woah. I was tricked. So this (gestures to their naked body) was initially your plan and idea?  
OSW: Excuse you, it was you who suggested we strip.  
KDN: (laughs) Fair point.  
OSW: So was it your plan to seduce me from the start?  
KDN: I was not the one who kept in insisting that we play this game.  
OSW: And I’m not the one who purposely didn’t wear an underwear for a stripping game that he thought (sarcastic).  
KDN: And you sure did love stealing glances when I’m pretending I’m not looking.

Seongwoo playfully hits Daniel’s chest. Daniel replies with just a giggle.

They didn’t expect for any of this to happen but they are both glad it did. They both know it’s a long shot, it could or it could not work out until the end, but they both think that it’s something they need right now. A warm and open company who would fill each other’s needs and emptiness. A genuine soul who sincerely listens and accepts you for who you are. A bright sensation that is burning in bliss and passion totalis. 

OSW: Should we continue the game then?  
KDN: We’re not finished yet?  
OSW: Not until I see you naked.  
KDN: (dramatically covers his crotch) Oh my god. No. (laughs)

Daniel picks a card from the deck that is in front of them. They read it both together and the room erupts into a laughter. NEVER HAVE I EVER… HAD SEX WITH THE SAME GENDER.

OSW: This is unfair! Only I have to strip!  
KDN: Come on, show me your black undies.  
OSW: Glad you remember what color it was. (winks)  
KDN: I had it ingrained on my mind baby. (winks)  
OSW: I didn’t agree with that term of endearment Mr. Kang. (laughs)

Seongwoo stands up and takes off his short until all that’s left is his black underwear. He looks down and he sees Daniel eyeing him like a predator waiting for its prey. The other has the audacity to lick his lips while looking at Seongwoo shamelessly.

Feeling a little intimidated by Daniel’s stare, Seongwoo sits down and grabs a pillow to cover his bare body.

OSW: I saw that.  
KDN: (plays innocent) What?  
OSW: You like what you’re seeing?  
KDN: (laughs) I don’t.

Seongwoo looks down and sees that a tent has already formed inside Daniel’s pants. Daniel catches Seongwoo looking and smirks after that.

KDN: Hey! No peeking.  
OSW: But it looked like it wants some loving attention. (smiles)  
KDN: It actually does. I’ve been blue balling since yesterday (laughs)

Both of them laugh for a moment until Seongwoo’s mood changes instantly which kind of weirded and threw Daniel off. He waits for Seongwoo to speak to gauge the older’s feelings at the moment.

OSW: Hey, can I ask you something  
KDN: Sure.  
OSW: Would you consider doing it with me?  
KDN: I told you last night didn’t I? I would.  
OSW: But that means I’d be the one who would take your virginity.  
KDN: Yes. And I’m totally fine with that. I told you, it’s the best gift I could give to the person I choose to love.  
OSW: You really do?  
KDN: (grabs Seongwoo’s hand with his) You said that you never really felt making love right? I hope that if I give it to you, my sincerity will touch your soul. Although you have to forgive my inexperience. I know that I’m not as good as your past lovers.

Seongwoo laughs from Daniel’s response.

KDN: Hey, I’m being serious here.  
OSW: I know, I know, But that’s too serious. I was just asking If you’d fuck me or not.  
KDN: (smiles) I guess. (laughs) But still, don’t ghost me if I don’t meet your expectations.  
OSW: Listen, when we were cuddling, I might have felt your dick on one of my legs. (smiles) Daniel, you need to have confidence with yourself. I’m telling you, so far, from what I’ve felt (laughs) and from what I’ve managed to see, I’m not disappointed. Trust me.  
KDN: Thanks for your words of reassurement. (laughs) I can’t believe we managed to hold it in when all we wanted was to get into each other’s pants since day 1. (laughs)  
OSW: I know right. Talk about cerebral idiots. (laughs)  
KDN: If only you didn’t refuse my kiss last night.  
OSW: Now it’s my fault. (pouts)  
KDN: I’m just sayin. (laughs) But at least, now, it’s settled. I like you Seongwoo hyung. I really do.  
OSW: I like you too Daniel.  
KDN: Hey, it’s… I mean us, this is going to work, right?  
OSW: It will. I’m sure it will.  
KDN: (laughs) Ok, now we’re being to cheesy.  
OSW: (laughs) I know right.

Seongwoo crawls and sits on Daniel’s lap. With their naked bodies pressed together, Seongwoo’s wraps one of his arms around Daniel’s neck. Daniel’s body is warm, and hard, but Seongwoo has never felt this comfortable before. Seongwoo could feel Daniel “poking” his bare thigh and it made him moan a little. 

Feeling a little braver, Seongwoo’s lips found its way to Daniel’s bare shoulder to his clavicles—he traces his lips across Daniel’s skin inch by inch. He continues all the way to his throat and only stops when he reaches his jaw—- their eyes are now locked with each other. He could feel Daniel’s breathing as their lips are only an inch apart.

OSW: Wanna do it?  
KDN: Right now???  
OSW: I mean we’re both naked already.  
KDN: Technically, not yet. You’re on your undies, I’m on my shorts. (smiles)

Seongwoo picks up a card that he’s been saving for as the last question. He brings up the card and shows it to Daniel. Daniel internally reads the card in his mind.

NEVER HAVE I EVER FELL IN LOVE WITH A PERSON WITHIN THIS GROUP THAT IS CURRENTLY PLAYING THIS GAME.

Daniel smirks. He has to admit, Seongwoo really is a smart person.

 

KDN: Damn, you’ve been saving that till the end huh?  
OSW: (smiles) I did. So, should we stri---

 

Before Seongwoo could even finish his sentence, Daniel already has pressed his lips on Seongwoo’s. Unlike their first one, Seongwoo didn’t hesitate on welcoming Daniel’s tongue to his warm mouth. The kiss was needy, hungry and hot. The taste of wine overpowers their senses. 

Their tongues dance together— twisting and pulling— as if they’re familiar of what each other likes. Daniel’s tongue explores Seongwoo’s mouth while nibbling on his lower lip.

OSW: Stop biting my lower lip. It’s gonna be bruised.  
KDN: (smiles as he licks the corner of Seongwoo’s mouth) I can’t help it when you’re this sweet.

The younger’s hands travel down from Seongwoo’s back all the way to his ass— he gropes it experimentally which solicits a moan from his hyung. Seongwoo throws his head back from the sensation, intoxicated by how Daniel firmly grabs his ass, with the younger even inserting some of his fingers inside Seongwoo’s underwear to feel him bare and naked. While Seongwoo is distracted, Daniel took this opportunity to suck on Seongwoo’s nipple. 

OSW: Ah..(moans) Daniel…

By instinct, Seongwoo grabs Daniel by his hair, pressing the younger on his chest even closer, prompting him implicitly to continue what he’s currently doing. Seongwoo thought that for a neophyte, Daniel is doing a great job pleasuring him on his sensitive spot. 

Hearing his name chanted by Seongwoo like a prayer, Daniel thought of amping it up. Daniel decides to play with Seongwoo’s other nipple with his hand while his other hand continues on groping Seongwoo’s ass. 

Seongwoo lets Daniel explore his body like an untouched dungeon. At times when Daniel would pause to catch a breath, Seongwoo fills it in by kissing the younger even deeper. He also makes sure that Daniel’s body gets appreciated as well, getting down and lapping on Daniel’s jaw, neck and shoulder, leaving red marks all over them, which signifies his possession over Daniel’s body. Daniel would often times flinch when Seongwoo’s tongue traveled along Daniel’s ear and Seongwoo made sure to make a mental note that it is one of Daniel’s sensitive area.

Seongwoo feels a sudden rush of heat all over his body when he feels Daniel instinctively humping on his ass with his dick which is restricted by his Adidas short. Seongwoo kisses Daniel in response, his one hand supporting Daniel’s head, and reciprocates Daniel’s movement with his own, grinding on Daniel’s hard dick for quite some time. When Daniel withdraws from their kiss to take all of the pleasure in by moaning Seongwoo’s name, Seongwoo’s other hand aggressively grabs Daniel’s throbbing cock, stroking it with his hand, feeling it twitch despite it being clothed. 

Seongwoo dismounts himself from Daniel’s lap. He pushes Daniel to the footboard, with the younger panting while he anticipates what Seongwoo is about to do.

Seongwoo gets down on Daniel’s body, his lips travelling on every nooks and corner of Daniel’s chiseled abs. His tongue plays with Daniel’s navel and the trail that leads to Daniel’s treasure. He bites the waistband of Daniel’s short and aggressively removes it in one go, with Daniel lifting his lower body to assist Seongwoo. 

Seongwoo takes a moment to admire Daniel’s dick that sprung up immediately after its release. The soapy waft of air that came with the release of Daniel’s dick got Seongwoo even more drunk than he could even imagine, accompanied by the loud sound it produced when it hit and slapped Daniel’s abs that rang on Seongwoo’s ears like a sultry song. Seongwoo studies Daniel’s tool like it’s some kind of a foreign specimen. “Gosh, this is at least 7 inches”. 

Seongwoo decided that he couldn’t wait anymore. He firmly grabs Daniel’s cock with his hand and pumps it for a few times, which garnered a breathy “Hyung” from Daniel. He could feel it pulsating in his hand thanks to the thick vein that is beautifully running on its side. Without any qualms and warning, Seongwoo skillfully traces that vein with the tip of his tongue, starting from the base of Daniel’s cock until it disappears right before the head. 

In one go, Seongwoo swallows Daniel in full glory. He takes it all in. POP. And takes it all out. He takes a deep breath and looks at Daniel who is watching him with lustful eyes.

OSW: Can I?  
KDN: (his breath hitches) You really want that?  
OSW: (nods) Fuck yeah.  
KDN: (grabs Seongwoo’s hand and kisses it) Let’s do it then.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was from an award-winning play, 20 Questions by Juan Ekis.


End file.
